What if the Marauders Read the Harry Potter Series
by Slytherin's Cliffy Queen
Summary: What if the Marauders somehow came across the Harry Potter series? Username used to be SlythrnSecret822...NEW CHAPTER FINALLY UP! (on 11.9.03) PLEASE RR! THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!
1. The Book of the Future

**_DISCLAIMER and A/N: This book contains quite a bit from the hit bestseller Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's (Philosopher's) stone, and therefore credit for that book goes to J.K. Rowling._**  
  
It was the first day after James Potter and his crew had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were, to say the least, 100% bored. No one was hiring right now, especially since they had trained to be Aurors (minus Peter, who was still in school having failed a class and was taking it over the summer) and, since only the Ministry of Magic would hire Aurors, and at this time there the Ministry felt no need for any more 'right now', they were, so to say, beside themselves with boredom.

"I'm bored," said Sirius Black, and James sniggered at this comment.

"Aren't we all?" he asked, as he heard thunder.

They ran inside to find James' mother ready to leave the house. "Where are you going Mum?" asked James, who was moving out into his own house, which was huge in itself with lots of space for children to play, within days.

"Library, a Muggle place though, so I don't think you'd be interested," she said, grabbing her keys.

"Mum, can we come? We need to get something to do," asked James, and his mother agreed.

"But no pranks on the Muggles this time," she said warningly before they left.

Upon their arrival, they spotted a huge line of people apparently waiting for someone.

"What's the fuss about?" asked Sirius rhetorically, but James answered the question anyway.

"Looks like some new book came out," he heard someone said, quickly using the newest spell he had invented, a time-stopping one, to skip to the front of the line and grabbed the last copy of one of the books. It appeared to be a series, and there seemed to be five different 'years'. When James saw the words 'year', he thought how it might be Hogwarts. James looked at the title, confused.

Sirius shared the look. "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone?" asked Remus, grabbing the book out of James' grasp. James opened the book to a random page and read a paragraph of it aloud to his friends, away in a corner of the library as to make sure no one overheard.

_CAR CRASH, roared Hagrid, jumped up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back into a corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily and James Potter? It's an outrage, a scandal! Harry Potter not knowing his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!"_

"What? They wrote a book about me?" James said aloud, and Sirius nodded. "Seems like it my friend. Since when are you and Lily married though? I mean you asked her out last year and she said yeah, but you two haven't gone out yet!"

"Sirius, I'm allowed to keep some parts of my life private. Lily and I are on good terms; right now she's trying to find a job in teaching for the kids. But who's this Harry kid? Did we have a son? And Lily and I die? Why?" James asked, but Sirius shook his head.

"Why don't we read this from the beginning?" Sirius suggested, and James agreed, flipping to the first page of what was sure to be an interesting novel.

_Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number 4, Privet Drive, were proud to say they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange and mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense._

"AKA they are boring Muggles who doubt such a thing as magic exists?" James questioned, and then his mother came over to him telling him it was time to leave.

James checked the book out (a rare occurrence for him, however now that he left Hogwarts, his Aunt Jasmine, a Squib, had gotten him a library card, because she felt he should see things from a Muggle perspective). As soon as he got home, he realized he had a follower.

"Hi Lil dear," he said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hi James," she said, and then realized he had a book in his hands. "Wow, beat me with a feather duster, James Potter got a book out of a library! That's a new occurrence!"

James faked taking the comment personally and then the five 'mature' teenagers (James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, and Lily's friend Vanessa) went upstairs to keep reading the book. James had mentioned that it may have been from the future, and Lily, even though she had not taken Divination (she had taken it but been kicked out when she did not possess the 'sight') she still found it interesting. Upon their arrival at the top of the stairs, James opened the book and picked up from where they had left off.

_Mr. Dursley was director of the affirm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, however he did have a very large moustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde, and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley, and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere._

Vanessa laughed. "That description of 'Mrs. Dursley' sounds a lot like your sister, Lily."

"Not a lot like her, exactly like her! My sister is married to Vernon Dursley, and she mentioned that he was a director of some place called Grunnings, and the description of him fits the one in this book. If this book is about my sister and her crackhead husband I swear I'm going to rip out all the pages of it," said Lily, as everyone broke out laughing.

"And who's this kid Dudley?" asked Sirius.

Lily shrugged, as her sister and her hadn't been in touch ever since fifth year when she made prefect and it became clear how much her parents cared about her. Lily, however, encouraged them to keep reading, she needed a laugh. James obeyed and continued on with the story.

_The Dursleys had everything they wanted, however they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that someone would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met in several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that._

"I'm guessing I was right then. Since when does Petunia hate me that much, I mean, she hasn't been that rude to me, and what's with this boy Dudley, she hasn't had a baby yet. I have no doubt though that the boy will turn out to be a spoiled brat," said Lily. Then she reread the other part. "The Potters? What are they talking about?" asked Lily, clearly confused.

"We opened it up to a random page first and, uh, found out something," said Remus, attempting to divulge the information slowly.

"YOU AND I ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED!" said James, very excited. Lily blushed. "I'm not worth that much excitement," she retorted, however James thought differently.

"Love, you're worth the world to me!" Lily also sunk in about the other part.

"WE'RE HAVING A BABY?!?!"

"I guess so," said James, face still red from his quote about them getting married. James then continued on with the reading.

_When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on a dull, grey Tuesday, our story starts. There was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that all strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his highchair._

_None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window._

_At half-past-eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye, but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of Number four's Drive._

"Told you that stupid kid would be a brat. Was I right or was I right?" Lily asked in a joke, but James responded.

"Both."

Lily smiled as she grabbed the book and continued to read.

_It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar-a cat reading a map. For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen-then he jerked his head around again. There was this tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading a sign that said Privet Drive-no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of the drills he was hoping to get that day._

_  
But at the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in his usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes-the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was angered to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why that man had to be older than he was and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of silly stunt-these people were obviously collecting for something…yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived at the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills._

"Wow, not much of this actually means anything," commented Sirius, but James hit him-hard. "Ouch, buddy, that hurt!"

"No, it wasn't meant to," James said sarcastically, as Sirius playfully punched him as well.

"Can we continue finding out about my sister and her fat, ugly husband?" Lily asked, however didn't get much support. Only James wanted to keep reading. Sirius' eye had been on Vanessa the whole night and since she wasn't raising her hand to continue reading, neither did he.

Lily and James decided that she would read more that night and write down the important stuff or anything she thought he would find highly amusing, and then left; Lily to her apartment and James to his bedroom to do his last packing. That night he would leave for his new flat. The second Lily had left, James told his crew that they had to leave, he had to finish packing. His new house--no, mansion--was about ten minutes away from his normal home, and he planned on keeping it that way unless Lily wanted to move. He had kept his life with Lily away from Sirius because he knew that he was jealous, with a capital J. Sirius never kept a girl because she always tried to convert him away from pranks, and that just wasn't Sirius' style. When James moved into his new house, he used magic (since he could now) to get everything set up. Sirius and Vanessa (he must have liked her the previous night) were going to be coming later along with Remus. Lily would be there any minute. As expected, within five minutes, Lily had arrived. "I finished chapter one and read chapters two and three," she said as she walked in the door.

"What happened?" he asked curiously, showing her to the couch.

"Wow, you unpacked pretty quickly," she commented, smiling.

"Well, love, I knew you were to be coming here, and I wanted my house to look good already. Besides, now we're out of Hogwarts, we can use spells inside the house and all. Anyway, what happened in the book?"

"Well, the rest of chapter one was all about the Dursleys and how you and I died, but our son lived, surviving the attack by Voldemort. McGonagall and Dumbledore were talking about it, and how now our son was being forced to live with the Dursleys," Lily said, and James interrupted.

"OUR SON lives when WE DIE?!" he asked, and Lily nodded.

"He's only like a year old but yes, he survives, and we die. May I continue?" she asked, and James nodded. "Okay. Well, also, for later use, Voldemort's worst fear is Dumbledore. At the end of the first chapter, Hagrid brings our son here. Oh, and you know how Sirius wants to get a motorcycle?" she asked, and James nodded. "He's going to get one. Then when we die he's going to give that up to Hagrid. And no one is happy we are dead. Anyway, now I want to kill Petunia even more. She and Vernon treated our son like he was nothing. He was forced to live under the stairs! Also, they went and kept telling Harry that we were killed in a car crash, and that's where he got the lightning-bolt scar on his head."

"Lightning bolt? I have a tattoo of that, not a big one, but a small one, on my shoulder," said James, now smiling as wide as Lily, who was laughing at this.

"It was actually not a scar from the car crash though. The scar was placed upon him when we died and he survived, and that scar will never leave. It is a scar of the curse that Voldemort had used. Anyway, Harry's life pretty much, to say the least, sucked. He did some pretty amusing things accidentally with magic, like changing his teacher's wig blue, and growing back the hair that Petunia cut off that had made him almost bald overnight, and the other one was when my bloody sister tried to put a completely embarrassing sweater on Harry, but it shrunk and wouldn't fit on him. Also, are you a Parselmouth?"

"No," said James, confused.

"Well, Harry is one somehow. Maybe Voldemort was one," Lily said, and James interrupted.

"Wait. What was Voldemort's real name?"

"Tom Riddle or something like that I think, why?"

"Maybe we should be watching out for someone with that name now, so then maybe we won't die!"

"It's written in the future, somehow I don't think we can do that. Back to our son now. On Dudley's birthday they go to the zoo and Harry talks to the snake, finding out he's a Parselmouth. Everyone hates Harry, and Petunia and Vernon stop giving him meals again. I do have to say that our son is good at retorting to Dudley though. Also, by the way, Petunia and Vernon won't let Harry get his letter from Hogwarts; they keep tearing them all up. Someone had just opened the door to the ship that the Dursleys were hiding out in. That's where I left off," said Lily, and suddenly there was a knock at the door. Sirius and Vanessa had arrived. James opened the door to let in his friend and his new- "GIRLFRIEND?" James asked in more of a scream.

Sirius nodded and Vanessa blushed. Lily pulled James aside. "Vanessa's liked Sirius forever," she whispered, and James smiled.

"Ah, young love. I remember when-"

"JAMES," said everyone else present, and they all laughed. Sirius grabbed Vanessa's hand and pulled her over to the couch. "So, anyway James, get any more of that book read?" "Yeah, Lily read some more last night. She told me what happened in the chapters and we were just about to begin reading chapter four. Want to join us?"

"Sure," said Vanessa, and Sirius also agreed.

"Where were we?" asked Sirius, and Lily opened the book to page 46, the beginning of chapter four. Sirius nodded as Lily began to read.

_BOOM. They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake._

_  
"Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly._

_  
There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands—now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them._

_  
"Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you—I'm armed!"_

_  
There was a pause. Then—_

_  
SMASH!_

_  
The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor._

_  
A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair._

"Do you reckon it is Hagrid?" asked Sirius. Hagrid was the gamekeeper of Hogwarts, and was a giant with quite the lot of hair. "Possibly," said James, and then remembered what Lily had told him earlier. "Oh, and by the way Sirius, buy a motorcycle." "Why should I do that?" asked Sirius. "Because you have to give it to Hagrid the day Lily and I die," said James, and Sirius looked away, confused, as Lily kept on reading.

_The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all._

_  
"Couldn't make us a coup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey…"_

_  
He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear._

_  
"Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger._

_  
Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon._

_  
"An' here's Harry!" said the giant._

_  
Harry looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile._

_  
"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes."_

_  
Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise._

_  
"I demand that you leave at once, sir!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!"_

_  
"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant; he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room._

_  
Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on._

_  
"Anyway—Harry," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat for yeh here—I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."_

"It must be Hagrid," said James. "He's the one that brought Harry to the Dursleys the day we were murdered right?" he asked, and Lily nodded. "He's also the only giant that's been mentioned in the book. Well, now we can see our son in our mind's eye. He looks just like you except has my eyes," said Lily. "I wonder if he has my personality?" asked James curiously, and Sirius snickered. "We'll soon find out. The giant is probably giving Harry his letter of acceptance to Hogwarts," said Vanessa, as Lily continued to read.

_From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry written on in green icing._

_  
Harry looked up at the giant. He meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to his mouth, and what he said instead was, "Who are you?"_

_  
The giant chuckled._

_  
"True, I haven't introduced myself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."_

"Told you," said James, grinning. _He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm._

_  
What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."_

"Hagrid, the tea-obsessant," said James, and the group laughed. _His eyes fell upon the empty grate with the shriveled chip bags in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Harry felt the warmth wash over him as though he'd sunk into a hot bath._

_  
The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea. Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. Uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley."_

"What, scared of poison?" asked James, laughing. "I'd rather him have poisoned the idiot. Our son wouldn't be having such a hard time just to get his letter of acceptance to Hogwarts," Lily commented as she continued reading.

_"Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry."_

_  
He passed the sausages to Harry, who was so hungry he had never tasted anything so wonderful, but he still couldn't take his eyes off the giant. Finally, as nobody seemed to explain anything, he said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are."_

_  
The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand._

_  
"Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts—yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."_

_  
"Er—no," said Harry._

_  
Hagrid looked shocked._

_  
"Sorry," Harry said quickly._

_  
" Sorry?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?"_

_  
"All what?" asked Harry._

_  
"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered, "Now wait jus' one second!"_

_  
He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall._

_  
"Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy—this boy! —knows nothin' about'—about ANYTHING?"_

_   
  
Harry thought this was going a bit far. He had been to school, after all, and his marks weren't bad._

"I know some things," he said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff."

"Math and stuff," said James, suppressing a hearty laugh. "That's not important stuff. I can't believe your sister didn't even tell Harry he was a wizard though!" "I know, my sister is the devil in disguise sometimes," said Lily, taking a sip of the water bottle she had brought over and continuing on the next page.

_But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parents' world."_

_  
"What world?"_

_  
Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode._

_  
"DURSLEY!" he boomed._

_  
Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble." Hagrid stared wildly at Harry.  
"But hey must know about yer mom and dad," he said. "I mean, they're famous. You're famous."_

_  
"What? My- my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?"_

_  
"Yeh don' know…yeh don' know…" Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare._

_  
"Yeh don' know what yeh are?" he said finally._

_  
Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice._

_  
"Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!"_

_  
A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage._

_  
"You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left for him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?"_

_  
"Kept what from me?" said Harry eagerly._

_  
"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic._

_  
Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror._

_  
"Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. "Harry—yer a wizard."_

"Finally our son finds out the truth!" said James. "Oh, and he has one of my traits." "Which one, impatiency or comedy?" asked Sirius, laughing. James gave him a look. "Both, actually," he said as he too began laughing. After the boys had calmed down, Lily continued. _There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard._

_  
"I'm a what?" gasped Harry._

_  
"A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's about time yeh read yer letter."_

_  
Harry stretched out his hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to Mr. H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. He pulled out the letter and read._

_  
__HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress_  
  
"Finally! Harry better go! He needs to learn magic!" James exploded, and Lily laughed.

"I have a feeling he is going, or what would the other two hundred-and-some pages be for?" she said, continuing. _Questions exploded inside Harry's head like fireworks and he couldn't decide which to ask first. After a few minutes he stammered, "What does it mean, they await my owl?"_

_  
"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl—a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl—a long quill, and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Harry could read upside down:  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
Given Harry his letter.  
Taking him to buy his things tomorrow.  
Weather's horrible. Hope you're well.  
Hagrid  
  
Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone._

_  
Harry realized his mouth was open and closed it quickly._

_  
"Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight._

_  
"He's not going," he said._

_  
_"Oh yes he is," said James, and they all laughed. The doorbell rang, and Remus walked inside. Sirius and Vanessa were upstairs in James' guest room. Lily continued to read to James and Remus, who seemed deeply interested in his friend's future.

_  
Hagrid grunted.  
  
_

_"I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him," he said.  
  
_

_"A what?" said Harry, interested.  
  
_

_"A Muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call nonmagic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."  
  
_

_"We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!"  
  
_

_"You knew?" said Harry. "You knew I'm a—a wizard?"  
  
_

_"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? _("I love you too, Petunia!" from Lily) _Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that—that school—and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was—a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"  
  
_

"God I really hate my sister," said Lily, and Remus and James laughed. "No, seriously! My parents may have loved me and all, and the description was true, but I didn't go turning teacups into rats until this past week!" she said, overreacting. James grabbed her arm and tried to calm her down. Since she no longer wanted to read aloud, James grabbed the book and read to them._  
  
_

_She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years.  
  
_

_"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be the same, buts at strange, just as—as—abnormal—and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up, and we got landed with you!"  
Harry had gone very white. As soon as he found his voice he said, "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!"  
  
_

_"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!"  
  
_

"So our son is popular? Why?" asked Lily, and James continued._  
  
_

_"But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently.  
  
_

_The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious.  
  
_

_"I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble getting' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person to tell yeh—but someone's gotta—yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'."  
He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys.  
  
_

"My sister deserved that look," said Lily, smiling. "But what does he need to tell Harry?"_  
  
_

_"Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh—mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it…."  
  
_

_He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with—with a person called—but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows--"  
  
_

_"Who?"  
  
_

_"Well—I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."  
  
_

_"Why not?"  
  
_

_"Gulpin gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went…bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was…"  
Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.  
  
_

_"Could you write it down?" Harry suggested.  
  
_

_"Nah—can't spell it. All right—Voldemort." Hagrid shuddered.  
  
_

"Voldemort! Isn't that the guy—" Remus asked, but James shut him up._  
  
_

_"Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this—this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too—some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches…terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him—an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then anyway.  
  
_

_"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side _

_before…probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side.  
  
_

"Voldemort is going to try and get us to join their side?" Lily asked James.

"It appears so," said James as Sirius came back downstairs holding hands with Vanessa.

"The party's back!" screamed Sirius. Everyone doubled over in laughter, and Sirius pulled down Vanessa. James looked back at the book and continued._  
  
_

_"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em…maybe he just wanted 'em outta there. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an'—an'—"  
  
_

"Beware when we have kids, Lily. We don't want our son dead! The Halloween when he's one year old we have to hide or something—Lils, I don't want to die!" James said, suddenly scared.

"Death is but the next great adventure," said Lily, however she too was nervous. James kept on reading._  
  
_

_Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.  
  
_

_"Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad—knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find—anyway…  
  
_

"Aww, Hagrid must have liked us James!" said Lily, smiling. James smiled back.

"That's cause everyone likes the prankster!"

"Girls can't resist a prankster," said Sirius happily._  
  
_

_"You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then—an' this is the reasl myst'ry of the thing—he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you tot that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh—took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even—but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age—the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts,—an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."  
  
_

"Vanessa, isn't your last name Prewett?"

"Yeah," said Vanessa, now scared.

"NO! YOU CAN"T DIE VANESSA! I LOVE YOU!"

Vanessa looked at him confusedly. "You've known me since our Hogwarts days, but only yesterday you got to know me."

"No, Lily told me quite a bit about you, and all of it was true," said Sirius sheepishly.

Vanessa blushed as Sirius grabbed her hand, holding it in his own. "A sophisticated Kodiak moment," said James, and Sirius and Vanessa blushed. "Can we get away from love—even though I love love, especially my Lils—and back to our futures?" James asked, and Lily flushed as everyone else nodded._  
  
_

_Something very painful was going on in Harry's mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than he had ever remembered it before—and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life: a high, cold, cruel laugh.  
  
_

_Hagrid was watching him sadly.  
  
_

_"Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot…"  
  
_

_"Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon. Harry jumped; he had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there. _("Not hard to do when they are just a bunch of Muggle idiots that no one likes," said Lily.)_ Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched.  
  
_

_"Now, you listen here, boy," he snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured—and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion-_("Rubbish! Our deaths saved the whole world and our son lives! I would rather have died with parents than lived without them," said Lily)_ asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types—just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end—"  
  
_

_But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley—I'm warning you—one more word…"  
  
_

"PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE!" screamed both Sirius and James. They then laughed and James continued._  
  
_

_In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent.  
  
_

_"That's better," said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor.  
  
_

_Harry, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, hundreds of them.  
  
_

_"But what happened to Vol-, sorry—I mean, You-Know-Who?"  
  
_

_"Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see…he was gettin' more an' more powerful—why'd he go?  
  
_

_"Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've don it if he was comin' back.  
  
_

_"Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Harry. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on—I dunno what it was, no one does—but somethin' about you stumped him, all right."  
Hagrid looked at Harry with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but Harry, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake. A wizard? Him? Howe could he possibly be? He'd spent his life being clouted by Dudley, and bullied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon; if he really was a wizard, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every time they'd tried to lock him in his cupboard? If he'd once defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley had always been able to kick him around like a football?  
  
_

"I want to change this. Our son is being brought up by my sister, the biggest ass of all time," said Lily, and James looked appalled.

"Lily Evans, cursing! That's new!"

"Actually, I wasn't cursing. I meant it as a donkey," said Lily.

"Uh huh, sure," said James disbelievingly.

"You know me too well," Lily said as she encouraged James to keep reading._  
  
_

_"Hagrid," he said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard."  
To his surprise, Hagrid chuckled.  
  
_

_"Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?"  
  
_

_Harry looked into the fire. Now he came to think about it…every odd thing that had ever made his aunt and uncle furious with him had happened when he, Harry, had been upset or angry…chased by Dudley's gang, he had somehow found himself out of their reach…dreading going to school with that ridiculous haircut, he'd managed to make it grow back…and the very last time Dudley had hit him, hadn't he got his revenge, without even realizing he was doing it? Hadn't he set a boa constrictor on him?  
  
_

_Harry looked back at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at him.  
  
_

_"See?" said Hagrid. "Harry Potter, not a wizard—you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts."  
But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight.  
  
_

_"Haven't I told you he's not going?" he hissed. "He's going to Stonewall High and he'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish—spell books and wands and—"  
  
_

"Rubbish? RUBBISH?! Rubbish is learning math and history and other things you won't use in real life. Stuff like spell books and wands are NOT RUBBISH!" screamed Lily, then calmed down, allowing James to continue._  
  
_

_"If he wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop him," growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter's son goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. His name's been down ever since he was born. He's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and he won't know himself. He'll be with the youngsters of his own sort, fer a change, an' he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had, Albus Dumbled—"  
  
_

_"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon.  
  
_

"Woah, that's strong. Magic tricks, ha! God, your sister and her good-for-nothing husband are strange," said Sirius, then James continued._  
  
_

_But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head. "NEVER—" he thundered, "—INSULT—ALBUS—DUMBLEDORE—IN—FRONT—OF—ME!"  
  
_

_He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley—there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the sopt with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Harry saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers.  
  
_

All of the crew doubled over in laughter at this line. "Muggle places can't remove it!" Lily reminded them, and then it took ten minutes for them to calm down enough to keep reading._  
  
_

_Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them._

_  
Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard.  
  
_

_"Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do."  
  
_

_He cast a sideways look at Harry under his bushy eyebrows.  
  
_

_"Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said. "I'm—er—not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff—one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job—"  
  
_

_"Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asked Harry.  
  
_

_"Oh, well—I was at Hogwarts meself but I—er—got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me want in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore."  
  
_

_"Why were you expelled?"  
  
_

_"It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter to do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly. "Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that."  
  
_

_He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry.  
  
_

_"You can kip under that," he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets.  
  
_

"That's the end of chapter four," said James, putting in the bookmark (an old love note to Lily from first year when he had fallen completely head-over-heels for her).

"It's actually pretty good," said Lily. "I like reading about our son, even if we aren't in the actual story. I mean, I know I would never let anything happen to my kids, so this story probably is the future of us," she said, and then they noticed something.

"Where are Sirius and Vanessa?"

* * *

A/N: I know there's alot of these fics out there....this is mine. Please REVIEW!!!! I'd love you for eternity....hehe. Also, I seem to type faster when I get reviews.....and, since my chappies are so long....you get it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

**New author's note--wow! ALOT OF PEOPLE have reviewed this already!!! I'm just fixing this to add a quick comment--as I said, my chappys are very long. Would you rather have LONG chapters about once a week or a couple shorter chapters a week? Let me know in your reviews. Thanks everyone reviewing! I'm shocked that there are that many people reviewing. If you like my writing, please read and review some of my other fics as well. Thanks! :) And I'm currently in the mid of writing chapter two, thanks to the support I really want to continue this one. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!! Shoutouts to those that review will be on the next chappy. :)**


	2. The Triumph

**_DISCLAIMER and A/N: This book contains quite a bit from the hit bestseller Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's (Philosopher's) stone, and therefore credit for that book goes to J.K. Rowling._**

A/N too: WOW!!! 15 Reviews for one chapter? Guess alot of people like this fic....anyway here's another chapter, and responses/shoutouts to the reviewers.

**moonypadfoot**: I'm trying to make it humorous....glad that it's working. :)

**Jules713**: Here's more! Enjoy!

**skat**: I wrote more and I kept typing :) I typed all this in about five hours tops....so if I keep getting this many reviews I can type faster, see? :)

**Trumpet-Geek**: Glad you like it. I have a fanfic for about every scenario possible, LOL. That way everyone's happy.

**Angel**: Thanks for the review, and here's more.

**hermione21**: Thank you also, and I typed some more for all of you!

**Woodsmaster**: If I keep getting a review number like this (15 for one chapter) I will definitely finish this--just hopefully the sixth and seventh books come out soon so I can! :)

**Emerald Eyed Cutie**: Glad that I rock, 'dude'. And glad that you love me :). LOL Finding nemo got to you or something? Anyway, I wrote more, so here you go! :)

**spacecatdet**: yes, I will continue this, as long as people continue to read and review it! I don't know how many of the books I'll get through, but it's not like I'm typing up the whole book, so it's not as annoying.

**chicksrule**: no problem reviewing your story, and glad you like mine.

**Lovablechick213**: Thanks. Glad it's coming along well. I updated a few days later--is that not soon? LOL...have fun. And don't rip the flesh off my bones, please! Then how will I write? lol 

**Remus'sgrl4alltime**: you mean he doesn't have a girl YET....wonder what happens in this chappy....lol

**unknown**: you mean when people leave cliffys? Sorry, I am one of those authors that LOVES leaving people in cliffys, I even end some fics in them lol....keep reading though! :)

**Tacroy**: Glad you like it.

**harriettapotter**: here's some more, and thanks for your opinion.....i figure i'll put one chapter of the book (about) per chappy of mine, so it depends on how much I skip as to how long the fic will end up being....keep reading though, thank you for the review!

Okay, now on to the next chapter. EVERYONE READ AND REVIEW!!!!

* * *

Chapter Two

The Triumph

Lily and James looked around the house, trying to find the couple, but they were no where to be found.

"Sorry to leave you like this James, but I have to go home. Want me to read some more for tomorrow?"

"Sure, Lils. See you then," said James, and Lily Apparated.

At this, James knew what to do—he had to Apparate to Sirius' side! It was tricky, but it would work. He concentrated on Sirius and Vanessa, and he Apparated right to their side. They were in one of the guest bedrooms of James' house, and upon seeing him, they looked guilty. They were both still fully clothed though, so James just laughed.

"Padfoot, if you're going to do anything with little Vanes here, do it at your place, not here," he said, closing his eyes.

"LOOK AT US! Nothing happened, Prongsie," he said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't let him do anything to me," said Vanessa, smiling. "And he must care a lot about me because he didn't mind stopping what he was definitely going to attempt."

"Well, I'd best be going then. Sirius, Vanessa, you guys better go too. Lily already left," he said.

"Alrighty Prongs, see you tomorrow," he said, as he Apparated to his new flat.

"Bye James," said Vanessa, smiling, as she too Apparated home.

The following day, Lily showed up at eight o'clock, brilliantly awake and ready to continue reading.

"Okay, James, I read a lot more last night. We had just finished Chapter Four yesterday, but I got a bit carried away and read through chapter eleven—so we can pick up on chapter twelve. But chapter eleven was the Quidditch match—did you want to read that?"

"I don't need to _read_ about Quidditch, it's only interesting when Harry is in it—"

"Which he is," said Lily. "Our son was seen doing great at Flying practice, he saved Neville Longbottom's Remembrall, so McGonagall thought it good to put him on the Quidditch team."

"But even I had to wait until my second year to be on the team—and Harry made it on his first?"

"Bloody brilliant, our son. Well, there's more to the book than Quidditch. Hagrid mentioned wanting a dragon, then they went to Diagon Alley. Well, once they were in the Leaky Cauldron, Harry was swarmed with fans. Apparently, he's very popular in our world, and eveyone wants to meet him."

"Of course they do, he's a Potter, and has the Potter charm!" said James, smiling and puffing out his chest.

"What charm?" Lily asked, looking serious.

James stared at her, giving her the evil eye.

"Anyway, we left Harry with a fortune. Harry met some mean dude, who mentioned his family had been in Slytherin for ages—"

"Lucius Malfoy's son," said James, sure of himself.

"Well, he ended up being Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, yes. Harry got his wand—and Mr. Ollivander told Harry what our wands were made of and were good for. Harry ended up getting the same wand core as Voldemort."

"The same core as Voldemort? Is Harry going to be some dark wizard?"

"I don't know. Anyway, Harry meets Ron Weasley. Ron and Harry become friends on the train ride, and Harry gets a Dumbledore wizard card. They find out there was a break-in at Gringotts—of the vault that Hagrid and Harry emptied when they were there, Vault 713. Ron tells Harry about his older brothers Bill and Charlie, and he also has others—Percy, Fred, and George, then himself and his sister Ginny. Then, Draco Malfoy and Harry become arch-enemies, and Ron has a rat named Scabbers, who bites one of Malfoy's cronies', Goyle's, finger."

At this, James erupted with laughter, then came to a realization. "Scabbers?"

"Yeah."

"Does it say what the rat looks like?"

"No, didn't see anything about that (A/N: I dunno, I couldn't find a description when I was reading, sorry if there was one!). Why?"

"No reason," said James, looking away.

"Um, alright James, you're hiding something, but I'm not going to pressure you—"

"The rat reminds me of someone I know, that's all," said James, putting it to rest.

"Anyway, remember Snape?"

"She asks me if I remember Snape. Remember Snivellus. Remember greasy oily haired git that is almost always at the receiving end of pranks. Remember the one man who you went out with before me. Of course I remember him," said James, looking disgusted.

"Shouldn't have asked. Anyway, he's the Potions teacher, and our son is in Gryffindor, though the sorting hat almost put him in Slytherin—"

"WHAT!?" said James loudly.

"It was thinking of putting him in Slytherin, but it didn't. Calm down, James. All the teachers are the same, except for Snape ("Hmph!" from James) and the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrel.

"There's something in the third floor corridor, which is 'forbidden'. Just like that forest, which I'm sure you've never been in," said Lily, smiling, as James looked to the side, guilty.

"Well, our son's probably going to investigate it, won't he?"

"Yeah, I suppose so. Anyway, he has a dream, where the turban on the back of Quirrel's head is talking to him, telling him to switch to Slytherin. Fred and George, Ron's brothers, know quite the lot about the secret passages in the castle—if I didn't know better, I'd say they got ahold of that map Filch confiscated last year when we were out after-hours. Anyway, in that forbidden corridor on the third floor, Harry, Ron, and Hermione see a giant three-headed-dog, which is later found out to be named Fluffy. Harry is Gryffindor's new Seeker, and he's the youngest player in a century. A troll escapes on Halloween, and Harry and Ron battle it in the girls' bathroom. They knock it out, and Hermione, the bookworm that reminds me of a first year me, lies. Then, there's the Quidditch match, where Harry, as Seeker, almost gets knocked off his broom because Snape was jinxing it. Snape is also limping for some reason, but that's beside the point—Harry wins the Quidditch match anyway, thanks to Hermione's fire on Snape's cloak."

"GO HERMIONE!" said James loudly. "At least someone stands up to Snape."

"And at the end of the chapter we find out that Nicholas Flamel has to do with what's in the forbidden corridor."

"Isn't he that alchemist dude?"

"Yeah, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione don't remember that."

"Okay. Well, do you want me to read some aloud now?"

"Guess so," said Lily, smiling, as she handed James the book. He opened up the book to page 192, the beginning of chapter twelve, which was where Lily left off.

_Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballsso they followed Quirrel around, bouncing off the back of his turban. The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again._

James stopped reading, trying to contain his laughter. "Wow, the Weasley twins could give even you and Sirius a run for your money!"

James eyed her evily, right before continuing.

_No one could wait for the holidays to start. While the Gryffindor common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons._

_"I do feel sorry," said Draco Malfoy, one Potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."_

_He was looking over at Harry when he spoke. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. Harry, who was measuring out powdered spine of lionfish, ignored them. Malfoy had been even more unpleasant than usual since the Quidditch match. Disgusted that the Slytherins had lost, he had tried to get everyone laughing at how a wide-mouthed tree frog would be replacing Harry as Seeker next. Then he'd realized that nobody found this funny, because they were all so impressed at the way Harry had managed to stay on his bucking broomstick. So Malfoy, jealous and angry, had gone back to taunting Harry about having no proper family._

"I swear, I'm not letting this book happen. Lucius Malfoy is getting killed." At this, Lily laughed, and James smiled. "I'm SERIOUS!"

"No, I am!" said a voice, as Sirius Appared next to Lily and James. "You're James Potter, and this lovely darling next to you is Lily Potter—oops, sorry, I meant Evans, I really did!" said Sirius, as Vanessa Apparated next to them, Lily grabbed a pillow and smacked Sirius with it. "I deserved that. How's the book coming along?"

"Put it this way. We're in the middle of chapter twelve. Get off me, Lily and I need to keep reading," said James, reading more of the book.

_It was true that Harry wasn't going back to Privet Drive for Christmas. Professor McGonagall had come around the week before, making a list of the students who would be staying for the holidays, and Harry had signed up at once. He didn't feel sorry for himself at all; this would probably be the best Christmas he'd ever had. Ron and his brothers were staying too, because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to Romania to visit Charlie._

_When they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it._

_"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches._

_"Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron."_

_""Would you mind moving out of the way?" came Malfoy's cold drawl from behind them. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose—that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."_

_Ron dived at Malfoy just as Snape came up the stairs._

"Snape always comes at the most unfortunate times," said Lily, gritting her teeth.__

_"WEASLEY!"_

_Ron let go of the front of Malfoy's robes._

_"He was provoked, Professor Snape," said Hagrid, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. "Malfoy was insultin' his family."_

_"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," said Snape silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you."_

_Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and smirking._

_"I'll get him," said Ron, grinding his teeth at Malfoy's back, "one of these days, I'll get him—"_

_"I hate them both," said Harry. "Malfoy and Snape."_

"A true Potter you got yourself there, James," said Sirius, smiling.

_"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," said Hagrid. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."_

_So the three of them followed Hagrid and his tree off to the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations._

_"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree—put it in the far corner, will you?"_

_The hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles._

_"How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked._

_"Just one," said Hermione. "And that reminds me—Harry, Ron, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."_

"A Potter in the library, that's a shocker," said Lily, grinning at James. James looked back at her, not liking the joke. He didn't feel the need to spend all hours in the library—what was wrong with that?

Before going back to reading, they looked around, and heard the familiar pop from someone Disapparating. Vanessa and Sirius had gone.

"Back to the book," said James, and continued reading.

_"Oh yeah, you're right," said Ron, tearing his eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of the new tree._

_"The library?" said Hagrid, following them out of the hall. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"_

_"Oh, we're not working," Harry told him brightly. "Ever since you mentioned Nicholas Flamel, we've been trying to figure out who he is."_

_"You _what_?" Hagrid looked shocked. "Listen here—I've told yeh—drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'."_

_"We just want to know who Nicholas Flamel is, that's all," said Hermione._

_"Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble," Harry added. "We must have been through hundreds of books already, and we can't find him anywhere—just give us a hint—I know I've read his name somewhere before."_

"Isn't he on the chocolate frog card for Dumbledore?" said James.

"Yeah, I think he is….that would be where Harry saw his name then," said Lily, going ahead and reading more.

_I'm sayin', nothin'," said Hagrid flatly._

_"Just have to find out for ourselves then," said Ron, and they left Hagrid looking disgruntled and hurried off to the library._

_They had indeed been searching books for Flamel's name ever since Hagrid let slip, because how else were they going to find out what Snape was trying to steal. The trouble was, it was very hard to know where to begin, not knowing what Flamel might have done to get himself into a book. He wasn't in _Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century, _or_ Notable Magic Names of our Times_; he was missing, too, from_ Important Modern Magical Discoveries, _and_ A Study of Recent Development in Wizardry. _And then, of course, there was the sheer size of the library; tons of thousands of books; thousands of shelves; hundreds of narrow rows. _

_Hermione took out a list of subjects and titles she had decided to search while Ron strode off down a row of books and started pulling them off the shelves at random. Harry wandered over to the Restricted Section. He had been wondering for awhile if Flamel wasn't somewhere in there. Unfortunately, you needed a specially signed note by one of the teachers to look for any of the books, and he knew he'd never get one. These were the books containing powerful Dark Magic never taught at Hogwarts, and only read by older students studying advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. _

_"What are you looking for, boy?"_

_"Nothing," said Harry. _

_Madame Pince, the librarian, brandished a feather duster at him. "You'd better get out then. Go on then—out!"_

"I never liked Madame Pince," said James, giving an ugly face. "She always was standing over my shoulder."

_Wishing he'd been a bit quicker at thinking up some story, Harry left the library. He, Ron, and Hermione had agreed they'd better not ask Madame Pince where they could find Flamel. They were sure she'd be able to tell them, but they couldn't risk Snape hearing what they were up to. _

_Harry waited outside in the corridor to see if the other two had found anything, but he wasn't very hopeful. They had been looking for two weeks, after all, but as they only had odd moments between lessons, it wasn't surprising they'd found nothing. What they really needed was a nice long search without Madame Pince breathing down their necks. _

_Five minutes later, Ron and Hermione joined him, shaking their heads. They went off to lunch._

_"You will keep looking while I'm away, won't you?" said Hermione. "And send me an owl if you find anything."_

_"And you could ask your parents if they know who Nicholas Flamel is," said Ron._

_"Very safe, as they're both dentists," said Hermione. _

_Once the holidays had started, Ron and Harry were having too good a time to think about Flamel. They had the dormitory to themselves, and the common room was emptier than usual, so they were able to get armchairs by the fire. They sat by the hour eating anything they could spear on a toasting fork—red, english muffins, marshmallows—and plotting ways of getting Malfoy expelled, which were fun to talk about even if they wouldn't work. _

_Ron also started teaching Harry Wizard's Chess. This was exactly like Muggle chess, except that the figures were alive, which made it a lot like directing troops in battle. Ron's set was very old and battered. Like everything else he'd owned, it had once belonged to another person in his family—in this case, his grandfather. However, old chessmen weren't a drawback at all. Ron knew them so well he never had trouble getting them to do what he wanted. _

_Harry played with chessmen Seamus Finnigan had lent him, and they didn't trust him at all. He wasn't a very good player yet, and they kept shouting bits of advice at him, which was confusing. "Don't send me there, can't you see his knight? Send him, we can afford to lose him."_

_On Christmas Eve, Harry went to bed looking forward to the next day for the food and the fun, but not expecting any presents at all. When he woke early in the morning, however, the first thing he saw was a small pile of packages at the foot of his bed._

_"Merry Christmas," said Ron sleepily as Harry scrambled out of bed and pulled on his bathrobe._

_"You, too," said Harry. "Will you look at this? I've got some presents!"_

"That's sad, he gets so worked up about presents because your sister and her good-for-nothing husband couldn't be nice to him once in a while."

"I know, I hate my sister," said Lily, shaking her head.

_"What did you expect, turnips?" said Ron, turning to his own pile, which was a lot bigger than Harry's. _

_Harry picked up the top parcel. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was To Harry, from Hagrid. Inside was a roughly cut wooden flute. Hagrid had obviously whittled it himself. Harry blew it—it sounded a bit like an owl._

_A second, very small parcel contained a note._

We received your message and enclose your Christmas present. From Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. _Taped to the note was a fifty-pence piece._

_"That's friendly," said Harry._

_Ron was fascinated by the fifty pence._

_"Weird!" he said. "What a shape! This is money?"_

_"You can keep it," said Harry, laughing at how pleased Ron was. "Hagrid and my aunt and uncle—so who sent these?"_

_"I think I know who that one's from," said Ron, turning a bit pink and pointing to a very lumpy parcel. "My mom. I told her you didn't expect any presents and—oh, no," he groaned, "she's made you a Weasley sweater."_

_Harry had torn open the parcel to find a thick, hand-knitted sweater in emerald green and a large box of homemade fudge._

_"Every year she makes us a sweater," said Ron, unwrapping his own, "and mine's always maroon."_

_"That's really nice of her," said Harry, trying the fudge, which was very tasty._

_His next present also contained candy—a large box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione._

"And her parents are dentists? Strange people we have here," said James, smiling.

_This only left one parcel. Harry picked it up and felt it. It was very light. He unwrapped it._

_Something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds. Ron gasped._

_"I've heard of those," he said in a hushed voice, dropping the box of Every Flavor Beans he'd gotten from Hermione. "If that's what I think it is—they're really rare, and really valuable."_

_"What is it?"_

_Harry picked up the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material._

_"It's an invisibility cloak," said Ron, a look of awe on his face. "I'm sure it is—try it on."_

"Well, it looks like our son will get my cloak!" said James triumphantly, as Lily laughed.

_Harry threw the cloak over his shoulders and Ron gave a yell._

_"It is! Look down!"_

_Harry looked down at his feet, but they were gone. He dashed to the mirror. Sure enough, his reflection looked back at him, just his head suspended in midair, his body completely invisible. He pulled the cloak over his head and his reflection vanished completely._

_"There's a note!" said Ron suddenly. "A note fell out of it!"_

_Harry pulled off the cloak and seized the letter. Written in narrow, loopy handwriting he had nevers seen before were the following words:_

_Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well. A very merry Christmas to you._

_There was no signature. Harry stared at the note. Ron was admiring the cloak._

_"I'd give anything for one of these," he said. "Anything. What's the matter?"_

_"Nothing," said Harry. He felt very strange. Who had sent him the cloak? Had it really once belonged to his father?"_

"Of course it did! And I'd recognize that writing anywhere—it's Albus'. So I gave Albus the cloak?"

At that precise moment, Remus entered the house. A girl had also just came in by Floo.

"Hey Moony," said Sirius and James, as Lily went towards the fireplace.

"Oh, it's only my friend. Come out here, Anna!"

The girl had beautiful flowing black hair and red highlights. If a Muggle saw her, she would be classified as a 'punk' or a 'goth' because of her makeup.

"Hey Lily. I'm glad this is the right place, you weren't at your house so I figured you'd be at James', what's going on?"

"We're reading about James and my future child, Harry. Come on," she said, taking Anna into the living room.

There was a tense moment when Anna stared. Lily followed her gaze, and it landed on Remus, who was looking back at her.

"Well, James and I would like to get back to the story…"

"Okay," said Anna and Remus, turning their gazes away from each other and blushing.

"James, where did we leave off?"

"Well, I read a couple more pages, so we don't need to reread those, but all that happened is Harry likes the Christmas dinner and he had just pulled the cloak out from under his bed. Anyway, let's keep going," said James, and he continued reading.

_His father's… this had been his father's. Het let the material flow over his hands, smoother than silk, light as air. Use it well, the note had said._

_He had to try it, now. He slipped out of bed and wrapped the cloak around himself. Looking down at his legs, he saw only moonlight and shadows. It was a very funny feeling._

_Use it well._

_Suddenly Harry felt wide-awake. The whole of Hogwarts was open to him in this cloak. Excitement flooded through him as he stood there in the dark and silence. He could go anywhere in this, anywhere, and Filch would never know._

_Ron grunted in his sleep. Should Harry wake him? Something held him back—his father's cloak—he felt alone this time—the first time—he wanted to use it alone._

_He crept out of the dormitory, down the stairs, across the common room, and climbed through the portrait hole._

_"Who's there?" squawked the Fat Lady. Harry said nothing. He walked quickly down the corridor._

_Where should he go? He stopped, his heart racing, and thought. And then it came to him. The Restricted Section in the library. He'd be able to read as long as he liked, as long as it took to find out who Flamel was. He set off, drawing the invisibility cloak tight around him as he walked._

James looked up, yawning.

"Did Sirius and Vanessa take off again?"

Lily grabbed the book as James went out to look for them. She read a few more pages, then had to stop when she knew James would want to read for himself.

"It's okay, we can just Apparate to them later. Let's read some more," said Lily, pointing to where she left off.

"You read ahead a bit?"

"Yeah. All that happened was that Harry went into the library, and he found a mirror. Let's keep going."

_It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. _

_His panic fading now that there was no sound of Filch and Snape, Harry moved nearer to the mirror, wanting to look at himself but see no reflection again. He stepped in front of it._

_He had to clap his hands to his mouth to stop himself from screaming. He whirled around. his heart was pounding far more furiously than when the book had screamed—for he had not seen only himself in the mirror, but a whole crowd of people standing right behind him._

_But the room was empty. Breathing very fast, he turned slowly back to the mirror. _

_There he was, reflected in it, white and scared-looking, and there, reflected behind him, were at least ten others. Harry looked over his shoulder—but still, no one was there. Or were they all invisible, too? Was he in fact tin a room full of invisible people and this mirror's trick was that it reflected them, invisible or not?_

_He looked in the mirror again. A woman standing right behind his reflection was smiling at him and waving. He reached out a hand and felt the air behind him. If she really was there, he'd touch her, and their reflections were so close together, but he felt only air—she and the others existed only in the mirror._

_She was a very pretty woman. She had dark red hair and her eyes—her eyes are just like mine, Harry thought, edging a little closer to the glass. Bright green—exactly the same shape, but then he noticed she was crying; smiling, but crying at the same time. _

"Very obvious who that is," said James. "He's seeing Lily in that mirror."

"But I thought we were dead?"

"We are, but I have a hunch about what this mirror shows. I came across it one day when I was running from Filch. It had shown me holding your hand, and holding onto a baby boy, who looked just like me. We lived in the place my mother lived too, and I'm guessing they were dead," said James.

"Back to this, I want to see what else is in the mirror—he didn't say it was only me there," said Lily, smiling, as she grabbed the book from James and read some more.

_The tall, thin, black-haired man standing next to her put his arm around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was very untidy. It stuck up at the back, just as Harry's did._

"I'M IN THAT MIRROR TOO!" said James happily. "But the author, this J.K. Rowling lady, left out that he was incredibly handsome, gorgeous-bodied, and a Quidditch player—"

Lily eyed him, and he stopped.

_Harry was so close to the mirror now that his nose was nearly touching that of his reflection._

_"Mom?" he whispered. "Dad?"_

_They just looked at him, smiling. And slowly, Harry looked into the faces of the other people in the mirror, and saw other pairs of green eyes like his, other noses like his, even a little old man who looked as though he had Harry's knobbly knees—Harry was looking at his family, for the first time in his life._

_The Potters smiled and waved at Harry and he stared hungrily back at them, his hands pressed flat against the glass as though he was hoping to fall right through it and reach them. He had a powerful kind of ache inside him, half joy, half terrible sadness._

_How long he stood there, he didn't know. The reflections did not fade and he looked and looked until a distant noise brought him back to his senses. He couldn't stay here, he had to find a way back to bed. He tore his eyes away from his mother's face, whispered, "I'll come back," and hurried from the room._

"Wow, he really must love us, James," said Lily, wiping a tear from her own eyes. "That's just plain amazing, that we're in this mirror."

"Where'd Moony go off to?" asked James, noticing that he was missing.

"Yeah, Anna's gone too," said Lily, looking around the room.

As James ran off to try and find Remus and Anna, Lily kept reading. By the time James returned, she smiled, ready to continue reading.

"Sorry, couldn't wait. Harry and Ron both went to the mirror the next night, and Ron's isn't his family—he was Head Boy, Quidditch Captain, and holding the Quidditch Cup. Ron doesn't think he should visit the mirror anymore either. You came back just as I was about to see what Dumbledore told Harry the mirror was. Anyway, back to Harry…"

_"So," said Dumbledore, slipping off the desk to sit on the floor with Harry, "you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."_

_"I didn't know it was called that, sir."_

_"But I expect you've realized by now what it does?"_

_"It—well—it shows me my family—"_

_"And it showed your friend Ron himself as head boy."_

_"How did you know--?"_

_"I don't need a cloak to become invisible," said Dumbledore gently. "Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?"_

_Harry shook his head._

_"Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?"_

_Harry thought. Then he said slowly, "It shows us what we want…. whatever we want…"_

_"Yes and no," said Dumbledore quietly. "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Ronald Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all of them. However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or possibly driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible._

_"The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?"_

_Harry stood up._

_"Sir—Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?"_

_"Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore smiled. "You may ask me one more thing, however."_

_" What do you see when you look in the mirror?"_

_"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks."_

_Harry stared._

_"One can never have enough socks," said Dumbledore. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."_

_It was only when he was back in bed that it struck Harry that Dumbledore might not have been quite truthful. But then, he thought, as he shoved Scabbers off his pillow, it had been quite a personal question._

"Well, next chapter it looks like we'll find out who Flamel is, as that's the name of the chapter."

"Guess so. Want to go look for Anna and Remus?"

"Yeah, good idea," replied Lily, and at that, they put the book aside, looking for their friends.


	3. The Return and the Solution

**_DISCLAIMER and A/N: This fanfic contains quite a bit from the hit bestseller Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's (Philosopher's) stone, and therefore credit for that book goes to J.K. Rowling._**

_A/N: I just edited this--40 Reviews doesn't seem to be coming, so when I get a chance later I'll post the next chapter, which I finished on monday. I'm writing chapter five currently. I'm not posting the next chapter til' I get one more review though--35 will do. :) Thanks again for reading and reviewing! _  
  
Kudos to those that reviewed:

katrina: glad u like it

lovablechic213: I added more so enjoy!

Emerald Eyed Cutie: Thanx....and finding nemo does rock! :) hehe....here's more for you...

Trumpet-Geek: Yes, the chappys are long, but that's cuz I'm the cliffy queen, and need to end everything in a cliffy. :) Thanks!

aalikane: glad u like it

hermoine21: thanks

unknown: You'll find out soon enough....maybe not in this chapter but the next...

moonypadfoot: here's more, hopefully this is soon enough! :)

Jen: Yes, someone does need to send Dumbledore socks....I'll keep that in mind....:) lol

* * *

Chapter Three  
  
The Returns and the Solution  
  
It was only a few minutes later that they remembered the special Apparating technique—concentrating on the person and ending up next to them. So, naturally, they used this skill and were able to quickly find Anna and Remus—who were at Remus' house, lying down beside each other on the bed.  
  
"Um, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt—er, things—" said James when he landed, Apparating right back to Lily before she would see for herself.  
  
"Found them."  
  
"Where were they?"  
  
"They're safe, that's what matters. Now, let's read some more of that book—"  
  
"James Potter. You know better than that. Where are they?"  
  
"Nowhere."  
  
"Then how are they 'safe'?"  
  
"Um—"  
  
"James, you can't lie to save your life. What's going on?"  
  
"They're—you know, they're doing it," said James, waiting for Lily's reaction.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Lily turned around, obviously hiding something.  
  
"What's wrong? You can lie, but you can't hide. Once you hide something in front of James Potter it will be found out."  
  
"Nothing, it's really nothing. Anna's just liked Remus for so long now and I'm afraid he's using her for 'it', as you so eloquently put it."  
  
"All three of us Marauders changed this past year, you can't deny it. I changed for you, Remus changed a bit, even though there wasn't much to do, to try and get Anna's eye, and Sirius has liked Vanessa for a bloody long time."  
  
"What about Peter?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Well, you said all 'three of us Marauders', quote unquote. What about him?"  
  
"He didn't like a girl during Hogwarts, so he had no need to change. And look where that got him—now he is in summer school. Let's just continue with the book now, Lils," he said, kissing her cheek as she blushed furiously.  
  
"Okay. We left off at chapter thirteen—let's pick up from there."  
  
Dumbledore had convinced Harry not to go looking for the Mirror of Erised again, and for the rest of the Christmas holidays the invisibility cloak stayed folded at the bottom of his trunk. Harry wished he could forget what he'd seen in the mirror over as easily, but he couldn't. He started having nightmares. Over and over again he dreamed about his parents disappearing in a flash of green light, while a high voice cackled with laughter.  
  
"Blah, blah, blah. Back to Flamel, now!" said James, clearly with the feeling of suspense locked inside of him, waiting to be unleashed. He obviously wanted to know when his son was going to find out about Flamel—and this was the chapter, since the name of it was 'Nicolas Flamel'. He grabbed the book from Lily and read ahead, as Lily went out to get some food.  
  
When she returned, he had only read a few pages. Since magic was able to be used now outside of school, she had cooked easily.  
  
"How far did you get?" asked Lily, and James pointed to it. "Anything good happen?"  
  
"Well, as you can see by the look of disgust on my face, Snape's up to something. He's the ref now for the next Quidditch match. Oliver Wood, the leader of Gryffindor's Quidditch team, told him. He reminds me of ol' Frankie Wood, the best Keeper the school had ever seen. Anyway, Hermione just had lost to Ron at chess again, and Malfoy told Neville Longbottom that he, as in Neville, wasn't brave enough to be in Gryffindor. I swear, I'm going to make it so Lucifer Malfoy can't have children!"  
  
"A girl is usually one to do that, so I will—one of these days. Anyway, since when is he Lucifer?"  
  
"AKA the devil," said James, and Lily nodded.  
  
"I get it. Where'd you leave off?"  
  
"Here, let's keep reading," said James.  
  
Harry felt in the pocket of his robes and pulled out a Chocolate Frog, the very last one from the box Hermione had given him for Christmas. He gave it to Neville, who looked as though he might cry.  
  
"Poor kid," said Lily.  
  
"You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Harry said. "The Sorting hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin."  
  
Neville's lips twitched in a weak smile as he unwrapped the frog.  
  
"Thanks, Harry...I think I'll go to bed....D'you want the card, you collect them, don't you?"  
  
As Neville walked away, Harry looked at the Famous Wizard card.  
  
"Dumbledore again," he said, "He was the first one I ever—"  
  
He gasped. He stared at the back of the card. Then he looked up at Ron and Hermione.  
  
"I've found him!" he whispered. "I've found Flamel! I told you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here—listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel!"  
  
"Took long enough for him to see that," said James, shaking his head.  
  
"But he did find it didn't he?"  
  
"Otherwise what would the story come to?"  
  
Lily laughed as James took some food, and she read ahead a bit more.  
  
"Anything good?"  
  
"Well, Hermione just realized that Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone, and Harry and Ron were confused, then she explained...Snape's after the stone though, and he's not in the books because he's not recent....and Harry thinks Snape can read minds, but that I know for a fact is only true in one respect, that he's a certified Occlumens and Legimens, so that's why....um...Snape may know Harry's after him, and Snape's torturing Harry—why is he torturing Harry when you saved him that time in the beginning of seventh year?"  
  
"Probably because of his nature—he hates me, that's just him. So now that I'm dead, it's Harry's blood he's after."  
  
"Oh, and Ron just attacked Malfoy. Harry has the Snitch as well, so they won. Now Gryffindor's in the lead for the Quidditch Cup. I left off right here," said Lily, pointing to the top of page 225.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Harry left the locker room alone some time later, to take his Nimbus Two Thousand back to the broomshed. he couldn't ever remember feeling happier. He'd really done something to be proud of now—no one could say he was just a famous name any more. The evening air had never smelled so sweet. He walked over the damp grass, reliving the last hour in his head, which was a happy blur: Gryffindors running to lift him onto their shoulders, Ron and Hermione in the distance, jumping up and down, Ron cheering through a heavy nosebleed.  
  
Harry had reached the shed. he leaned against the wooden door and looked up at Hogwarts, with its windows glowing red in the setting sun. Gryffindor in the lead. He'd done it, he'd shown Snape...  
  
And speaking of Snape...  
  
A hooded figure came swiftly down the front steps of the castle. Clearly not wanting to be seen, it walked as fast as possible toward the forbidden forest. Harry's victory faded from his mind as he watched. He recognized the figure's prowling walk. Snape, sneaking into the forsest while everyone else was at dinner—what was going on?  
  
Harry jumped back on his Nimbus Two Thousand and took off. Gliding silently over the castle he saw Snape enter the forest at a run. He followed.  
  
"Great, our son enters the forest after Snape, he's taking after you more than me I guess," said Lily, unhappy.  
  
The trees were so thick he couldn't see where Snape had gone. He flew in circles, lower and lower, brushing the top branches of trees until he heard voices. He glided toward them and landed noiselessly in a towering beech tree.  
  
He climbed carefully along one fo the branches, holding tight to his broomstick, trying to see through the leaves.  
  
Below, in a shadowy clearing, stood Snape, but he wasn't alone. Quirrel was there, too. Harry couldn't make out the look on his face, but he was stuttering worse than ever. Harry strained to catch what they were saying.  
  
"...d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus..."  
  
"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," said Snape, his voice icy. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Sorcerer's Stone, after all."  
  
Harry leaned forward. Quirrel was mumbling something. Snape interrupted him.  
  
"Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"  
  
"B-b-but Severus, I—"  
  
"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrel," said Snape, taking a step toward him.  
  
"I-I don't know what you—"  
  
"You know perfectly well what I mean."  
  
An owl hooted loudly, and Harry nearly fell out of the tree. He steadied himself in time to hear Snape say, "—your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting."  
  
"B-but I d-d-don't—"  
  
"Very well," Snape cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie."  
  
He threw the cloak over his head and strode out of the calring. It was almost dark now, but Harry could see Quirrel, stnading quite still as though he was petrified.  
  
"Well, only a fool wouldn't be petrified of Snape getting up in his face. At least, a Snape on a mission. Normal Snape is just a nice prank target," said James, continuing.  
  
"Harry, where have you been?" Hermione squeaked.  
  
"Getting lost, going into the Forbidden Forest, finding out about Snape and Quirrel's plan, and skipping dinner," said James quite plainly in response.  
  
"James, if you're going to read, read the words in the book, please!"  
  
"Alright, alright. God, you make this bloody boring," said James.  
  
"We won! You won! We won!" shouted Ron, thumping Harry on the back. "And I gave Malfoy a black eye, and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed! ("Idiot," muttered Lily) He's still out cold but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be all right—talk about showing Slytherin! Everyone's watiing for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens."  
  
'I wonder if they somehow got the Marauder's Map, otherwise how'd they find out about that passageway?' thought James, continuing reading though as to cover up his thoughts. Lily didn't know about the map, and he fully intended on keeping it that way.  
  
"Never mind that now," said Harry breathlessly. "Let's find an empty room, you wait 'til you hear this...."  
  
He made sure Peeves wasn't inside before shutting the door behind them, then he told them what he'd seen and heard.  
  
"So we were right, it is the Sorcerer's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrel to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get bpast Fluffy—and he said something about Quirrel's 'hocus-pocus'—I reckon there are other other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrel would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through—"  
  
"So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrel stands up to Snape?" said Hermione in alarm.  
  
"It'll be gone by next Tuesday," said Ron.  
  
"Nah, Quirrel may stutter but there must be some force in him to make him a worthy being."  
  
"Anyway, that's the end of the chapter."  
  
"That went bloody quick!"  
  
"Yeah, it did. Anyway, I have to go—want to read another chapter or two tonight?"  
  
"Sure. See you tomorrow," said Lily, giving James a peck on the cheek before taking off.  
  
The following day, Lily told James what had happened in the following chapters.  
  
"I didn't quite finish the fifteenth chapter, but we'll pick up from where I left off. In the matter of the Stone—" Lily began, but James cut her off.  
  
"The important part of the story," added James, and Lily eyed him suspiciously. "Sorry."  
  
"Anyway," continued Lily, "It's not just the dog guarding it. Sprout, Quirrel, Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Dumbledore all have spells guarding it, according to Hagrid. They found out that Hagrid was hatching a dragon in his hut, and later on Malfoy saw it. Ron's brother Charlie, works with dragons in Romania, is going to take the Norwegian Ridgeback to Romania with his friends. Well, they kinda left the invisibility cloak at the top of the tower, so Filch caught them."  
  
"He didn't get your brains, it appears," said James, grinning at Lily.  
  
"Guess not. Anyway, he got a detention and lost one hundred and fifty points from Gryffindor, since he, Hermione, and Neville lost fifty points each—yes, Neville. Quirrel broke down and told Snape how to break his spell, it seems, so now all that's left is Hagrid's. They had their detentions, where they had to go into the forbidden forest and Malfoy got scared and literally refused to go. Well, they had detention with Hagrid, so it wasn't that 'bad'. Mars was particularly bright though, as we readers were informed by all the centaurs. Malfoy snuck up behind Neville and scared him, so Neville sent up red sparks, AKA the sign of danger, so groupings got changed, and Harry was stuck with Malfoy in the forest."  
  
"Bloody coward," muttered James of both Neville and Malfoy.  
  
"Well, he found the dead unicorn, and some hooded figure was drinking its blood. I left off here, at the bottom of page 259....I just found out that Snape is trying to get the Stone for Voldemort, and it was Voldemort that was drinking the unicorn's blood—because the Sorcerer's Stone produces the Elixer of Life, so then Voldemort won't be able to die."  
  
"Great, just great. Well, let's finish up this chapter and continue on, shall we?" asked James, taking the book from Lily.  
  
Ron had fallen asleep in the dark common room, waiting for them to return. He shouted something about Quidditch fouls when Harry roughly shook him awake. In a matter of seconds, though, he was wide-eyed as Harry began to tell him and Hermione what had happened in the forest.  
  
Harry couldn't sit down. He paced up and down in front of the fire. He was still shaking.  
  
"Snape wants the stone for Voldemort....and Voldemort's waiting in the forest....and all this time we though Snape just wanted to get rich...."  
  
"Stop saying the name!" said Ron in a terrified whisper, as if he thought Voldemort could hear them.  
  
Harry wasn't listening.  
  
"He seems to have gotten that trait from you, James. Never listening."  
  
"Yeah, but what's so scary about a name?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" asked James, fumbling around with something in his pocket.  
  
"Firenze saved me, but he shouldn't have done so...Bane was furious...he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen....They must show that Voldemort's coming back....Bane things Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me....I suppose that's written in the stars as well."  
  
"Will you stop saying the name!" Ron hissed.  
  
"So all I've got to wait for now is Snape to steal the Stone," Harry went on feverishly, "then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off....Well, I suppose Bane'll be happy."  
  
Hermione looked very frightened but she had a word of comfort.  
  
"Harry, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of. With Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you. Anyway, who says the centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune-telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic."  
  
The sky had turned light before they stopped talking. They went to bed exhausted, their throats sore. But the night's surprises weren't over.  
  
When Harry pulled back his sheets, he found his invisibility cloak folded neatly underneath them. There weas a note pinned to it:  
  
Just in case.  
  
"That's the end of the chapter. It's Dumbledore's writing again—looks like ol' Albus knows that Harry's going to try and steal the stone," said James.  
  
"Guess so," said Lily, then realized James hadn't removed his hand from his pocket.  
  
"Why do you look nervous?"  
  
"Um, I don't know, actually," said James, taking his hand out of his pocket.  
  
"Sure, yeah, right, James, I know you, and you know me. You know I'm not taking that for an answer. Why are you nervous?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you—"  
  
But what he wanted to ask her, Lily didn't find out. The lights in the house had gone out, and an owl was soaring their way. They saw at least five flashes of green light, one coming right towards them.  
  
"Lily, get out of the way!" said James, and Lily ran back.  
  
The door was burst open, and James pulled out his wand.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" he said, pointing his wand at the shortest and most plump cloaked man. His wand came soaring towards James—but who he was, James didn't find out—as soon as he had taken the wand, the man had Apparated.  
  
The tallest man turned his face on James. A disarming spell had come at him too, so now he had no wand—at least, not his own—the plump man's was lying on the floor.  
  
The man advanced on James, and spoke in a cruel voice.  
  
"James Potter. I've been trying to find you for ages! You look almost as a clone of old Godric himself, you know that?"  
  
"What on earth are you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing you and your emotionally challenged mind would understand."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"I'll pass. You need to be taught to be kinder towards elders, Potter, maybe a dose of pain will show you that," said the man, turning his wand on James. "Crucio!"  
  
It was pain beyond pain. Lily came running down the stairs, only to run back up them.  
  
Once the man, whom James had now concluded as Voldemort, raised his wand from James, the first thing James did was run behind the couch, lighting the lamp with his hands. (I know he's not holding onto his wand. Remember how they don't need a spell to do magic, but they do to do advanced stuff?) Unfortunately, Voldemort saw the book James had been reading.  
  
"Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone? Since when is there a Harry Potter?"  
  
"Who knows, there's none in my family, but since Potter is a common last name, it's probably back in the old roots of the tree."  
  
"I'll make this nice and simple, Potter. Join me and live, or refuse and die."  
  
"I'll refuse and die," said James, grabbing the plump man's wand and using the spell quickly ("Accio!") to get his own wand, and throwing down the man's on the floor, breaking it, he grabbed his own and cast Expelliarmus on him. The man's wand came soaring towards James, who caught it and broke it in two, threw it on the floor, and stepped on it.  
  
The man gathered his crew and they all Apparated out of the village. James called Lily back downstairs. She looked at the scene in front of her—two broken wands, James alive, and remembered the green lights.  
  
"It's no problem, Lils. I'm fine," he said, as Lily ran towards him, burying her face in his shirt, crying.  
  
"I'm just so happy and thankful you're alive," she said, regaining posture. "Anyway, you said you were about to ask something."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'll pick up with that later," he said, and Lily nodded, hugging him again.  
  
They broke apart ten minutes later, when Sirius and Vanessa Apparated to James' house.  
  
"We heard there was an attack. What's going on?"  
  
"We're fine, Voldemort attacked though, yes."  
  
"But you're fine?"  
  
"You're bloody right I am! So is Lils, but I think she's still scared, maybe Vanessa should talk to her," said James, hoping to get in some private time with Sirius.  
  
"Um, sure. I'll talk to her," said Vanessa, walking up the stairs with Lily.  
  
"Why did you shoo Vanessa out? You know how I feel about her!"  
  
"Yeah, well, I need some man-to-man time with my so-called 'brother'.  
  
"Alright. What do you need help with?"  
  
"It's not help I need, it's more of counsel. I got this for Lily," said James, pulling out a diamond ring, with emeralds on the corners.  
  
"Are you planning on proposing to Lily?"  
  
"Well, I know we haven't been together forever, but that's how long I've liked her. From back when we first met to when we first started going out, my life felt like it was missing someone—and only when she was with me was the space filled, even if she was yelling at me."  
  
"That's just gay, Jamesie."  
  
"No it's not, Siriusie."  
  
"If it's not, what is, Prongsie?"  
  
"People, Padfooty! Look, I hate with this 'ie' at the end game, we did that back when we first made up our nicknames, but now it's old. I love her, and I don't know what I'd do without her. I need to ask her, but I'll admit it—I'm nervous."  
  
Meanwhile, Lily and Vanessa were going over memories.  
  
"Remember that day you moved in?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought I was going to die living in a new neighborhood!"  
  
Flashback  
  
Vanessa Prewitt was walking down the street with her sister Molly (JKR said that Molly's maiden name was Prewitt) and her sister's boyfriend, Arthur Weasley. A new girl was moving in down the street with flowing red hair and dazzling green eyes. Even Arthur looked twice.  
  
The girl had just gone into the backyard when a group of four boys jumped out from the bushes, scaring her. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were their names.  
  
When they jumped out at her, she took steps backwards, fearing what they planned on doing. Suddenly, as she fell backwards, the boys were flung into the air and into the pool. Lily stared incredulously, wondering what had happened. They got out of the pool, staring at Lily strangely.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
They looked at each other, almost as if they were nervous. They got up, apologized for jumping out at her like that, and introduced themselves.  
  
"Hi, sorry about that. I'm Remus Lupin, and these are my friends James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew," said Remus, smiling.  
  
Lily had fallen for him in their third year at Hogwarts, and, since he liked her, they went out, but had found out he was hiding something from her, and broke up with him. When she found out what it was, she felt bad, but knew her friend had a thing for him, and at least now the floor was open to Anna's getting with him. It never worked though, not at Hogwarts at least All four of them (Vanessa, Anna, Sirius, and Remus) had played a role in getting Lily and James together—and had fallen for each other at that point.  
  
Vanessa stared incredulously. She was a pureblood witch, and had the feeling Lily was also a witch. She went through the gate leading to the backyard, and once she walked through in her tank top one particular boy had stared at her.  
  
"Yo, my face is up here," she said. Even though she was eleven at the time, she was very well-off in the looks department, and had the curves where she wanted them, making her look more like a sixteen year old.  
  
"Sorry, dozed off," said the boy, shrugging. He and his crew left moments later, and Lily walked over to Vanessa.  
  
"Hi. I'm Vanessa Prewitt, and this is my sister Molly and her boyfriend Arthur."  
  
"I'm Lily Evans, nice to meet you Vanessa."  
  
End Flashback  
  
"You and Sirius have liked each other since then, haven't you?"  
  
"Yeah, guess so. Why do you think James wanted to talk to Sirius alone?"  
  
"He said earlier he wanted to ask me something but he didn't get around to it before the attack. It must not have been important though, since he didn't ask me after the attack, he just said he'd talk to me 'later'."  
  
"Had he been fumbling around with something in his pocket earlier on?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Lils, it's so obvious! He's loved you since he laid eyes on you, and now he's nervous because he's asking you something life-altering! He's going to propose to you!"  
  
"No he's not," said Lily playfully, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yes he is!"  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
"I'm not! I'm Vanessa, remember?"  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
"No, you're Lily!"  
  
"Vanessa, I'm serious. Stop."  
  
"Well, if you're Sirius, I need to make out with you."  
  
"No you don't and no I'm not that Sirius, I'm serious as in the adjective. God, everything in your life revolves around him lately, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yeah," Vanessa said dreamily.  
  
As Lily walked down the stairs, she stopped to hear Sirius telling James, "Go ahead, you never know what she's going to say. She's basically moved in here anyway, and she wouldn't do that if she didn't love you, would she?"  
  
"No, she's way too kind for that."  
  
"Too kind for what? Who are we talking about here?" asked Vanessa, who had Apparated down the stairs to show Lily that James was going to propose.  
  
"Go ahead and tell her, maybe she'll know what Lily's response would be."  
  
"I—um, well I—this is hard!"  
  
"I'm going to make this simple—are you planning on proposing to Lily or something of the like?"  
  
James nodded solemnly.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I reckon she'd say yes. She wouldn't shut up about you in the room upstairs."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, for the thousanth time!  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'M GETTING LOST!" screamed Sirius, and Vanessa smiled.  
  
"Okay, I exaggerated, she wasn't talking about you nonstop, but we were talking about you, and I think she would marry you."  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want to look like a prick."  
  
"You already don't."  
  
That voice came from someone that sure wasn't Vanessa's, Sirius', or James'. It was—  
  
"ANNA!"  
  
"Hey girls and guys. What's going on?"  
  
"James is too nervous to give Lily the rock."  
  
"He's going to propose?"  
  
"He wants to, but he's afraid of her response."  
  
This set off different perspectives.  
  
"She's just graduated! For goodness' sake, she just started liking him this year!"  
  
"A year is plenty. They've known each other longer than that anyway," said Vanessa.  
  
"I think you should!" said Remus, happy for his best friend.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Look, I have to go, I'm going to ask her! Wish me luck!"  
  
James ran up the stairs and into Lily.  
  
"Hey," he said, smiling at her.  
  
Lily was blushing a deep scarlet. She knew what he was going to do and she already knew her response to it.  
  
"Hey James," she said, smiling back. 'I'm lucky it's dark, the last time I blushed this deep a scarlet I was told I was beautiful by the Minister himself,' thought Lily.  
  
"I know we haven't been going together for that long," James began.  
  
"We've known each other ever since I moved," Lily said. "You had been such a prick, but now you're different."  
  
"I changed for you, Lily. I used to be a complete jerk," he said, and Lily nodded.  
  
"You changed."  
  
"I know I used to be an arrogant toerag."  
  
"You changed."  
  
"I know I used to be like your personal punching bag."  
  
"Well, I never got to test that, since I never really was a fan of smacking people. I like just cursing them better."  
  
"Well, what I'm trying to say here, is, I guess...."  
  
Lily looked at him, stars in her eyes. This was it.  
  
But it didn't happen at that moment.  
  
There was a loud clap of thunder. Lily and James walked down the creaking stairs, knowing silence was not a good thing in this case. James looked at the broken wands on the floor from earlier.  
  
"I smashed Voldemort's wand," he mumbled, surprised he had done such an act.  
  
"Yes, you did. Now what is it you were going to ask me?"  
  
"I—um—well, you know how I feel about you and I was wondering—"  
  
"James, the suspense is killing me," she said.  
  
"This is hard! I never thought proposing would be this—oops," he said, noticing he had just told her what he had intended on asking.  
  
"What was that James?"  
  
He pulled out the box from his pocket. "Will you marry me?" 


	4. The Two Faces

**A/N: I was going for 40 reviews, but since I don't like begging for them, 34 will do. I want to get another chappy in before August 17, since I won't be able to update those days is doing something.) so my goal is to get another chappy done this weekend. My GOAL for reviews this chapter is a total of 50. I won't update again though at least until tomorrow, since I'm going out today. Also, if you want me to read and review your fanfic, review mine and tell me you want me to review yours, I'll try to find time in these last couple weeks of summer. :) Chapter 5 will be dedicated to the 50th reviewer ONLY if I get that reviewer this chapter....otherwise it'll be dedicated to the first reviewer.**

**Also, this chapter goes thru the end of the first book, so the next chapter will be on to the second book....as long as u like it, I'll go thru all the books (but not typing up the whole thing, It'll be about one chapter typed per four or five by JKR.**

**BTW: For reviews, I want COMPLETE HONESTY!!! I take flames, I don't like them, but I take them! **

Kudos to those who reviewed:

**lovablechic213: **Well, if you need updating, here you go. Enjoy! :)

**Emerald Eyed Cutie: **If you read all my other fics you would notice--I AM THE CLIFFY QUEEN! I end chappys and even my FANFICS in cliffys--but the endings are usually more obvious. And I thought it was squirrels that were taking over the world (my friend, she's strange too) Here's more and glad you like my story! :)

**mentallyinsane188: **Oh, you know Voldy...he wants revenge. hehe....glad you love it.

**harriet potter3: **You are not turning into goo...if you were, you couldn't type or write! It's not easy to type up the whole book, so yes, I have Lily and James read separate parts sometimes....and it speeds it up that way. IF I EVER LEAVE OUT SOMETHING IMPORTANT LET ME KNOW!!!

**hermoine21: **Thanks

**hi! (anonymous review): **Glad you like it. There's an easy way to up the reviews....for those desperate.....and since no one but the person its addressed to usually reads these replies....I'll sneak it in here I guess....you can review once a chapter....so if you haven't done that yet, go ahead....and you also can review from urself and an anonymous person....40 reviews didn't mean 40 for just the one chapter--it meant 40 total....but I gave up since no one else could see the fic now until like page 40 so...yea. Here's ur update.

**Jules713: **Do I ever not update? Unless it's the end of the fic, I update! Here's more then--enjoy!

**shortiibabi: **Glad you like it, and I will keep updating.

**moonypadfoot: **They still will have the same core--he's a powerful wizard, and if Hagrid can put back a wand--you bet Voldy can too!

**unknown: **you'll find out soon enough...lol

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER and A/N: This fanfic contains quite a bit from the hit bestseller Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's (Philosopher's) stone, and therefore credit for that book goes to J.K. Rowling._**

****

Chapter Four: The Two Faces

_Previously---_

_He [James] pulled out the box from his pocket. "Will you marry me?"_

Lily stared at him, stunned. She had dreamt of a man proposing to her as long as she could dream. She turned her head up and looked deep into his eyes. Doing this, she realized this was no joke—he really did love her.

Lily smiled, tears forming in her eyes from searching through James' soul. "Yes," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

James looked around, happy beyond happiness. He kissed her passionately on the lips before they were interrupted.

Remus, Anna, Vanessa, and Sirius all burst into a fit, falling down the stairs from which they had been eavesdropping. Lily and James broke apart, blushing furiously. They looked away as Sirius spoke.

"You two lovebirds done snogging? May we look now, our dearest—"

"Stop, Sir," said Lily, smiling.

"Well, I must be going—I'll see you all later," said Sirius, Apparating to his flat. Vanessa followed suit.

Anna and Remus looked at each other, winked, and also Disapparated.

Lily and James were left alone. "Want to pick up from where we left off?" asked James, a grin on his face.

"Why not," said Lily, bringing herself closer to James, as they began to snog relentlessly again.

Lily woke up the following morning next to James, who had his arms around her, on the couch. She looked at herself, and was relieved to see she was still fully clothed.

"Morning Tigerlily," said James, stretching.

"Morning, Prongs," she responded. "Ready to see what happens next in that book? We're close to being done," said Lily, smiling. James suddenly seemed to have a burst of energy.

"Where's the book?" James asked, and Lily held it up into the air.

"I'll read," she said, opening the book to Chapter Sixteen.

_In years to come, Harry would never quite remember how he had managed to get through his exams when he half expected Voldemort to come bursting through the door at any momoent. Yet the days crept by, and there could be no doubt that Fluffy was still alive and well behind the locked door._

_It was sweltering hot, especially in the large classroom where they did their written papers. They had been given special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an Anti-Cheating spell._

_They had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tap-dance across a desk. Professor McGonagall wached them turn a mouse into a snuffbox—points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers. Snape made them all nervous, breathing down their necks while they tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness potion. _

"The exams never change, do they?" James wondered as he got up to make himself and Lily breakfast.

"I'll keep reading," said Lily, continuing as James cooked.

By the time James returned, Lily had gotten up to the middle of page 271.

"Well, I read about nine pages. Exams are over, and they figured out the last bit of the puzzle. Hagrid, when being given the dragon's egg, told the stranger how to get past Fluffy—and also, when repeating the events, he also told Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They know how to get past the dog now, so they're going to the trapdoor 'tonight', under the invisibility cloak, since Professor Dumbledore was called away to the Ministry. Hermione is just like me too, she got a hundred and twelve percent on Flitwick's exam. That's where I left off, right here," said Lily, pointing to the middle of the page.

"Alright. Let's keep going."

_After dinner the three of them sat nervously apart in the common room. Nobody bothered them; none of the Gryffindors had anything to say to Harry any more, after all. This was the first night he hadn't been upset by it. Hermione was skimming through all her notes, hoping to come across on eof the enchantments they were about to try to break. Harry and Ron didn't talk much. Both of them were thinking about what they were about to do._

_Slowly, the room emptied as people drifted off to bed._

_"Better get the cloak," Ron muttered, as Lee Jordan finally left, stretching and yawning. Harry ran upstairs to their dark dormitory. He pulled out the cloak and then his eyes fell on the flute Hagrid had given him for Christmas. He pocketed it to use on Fluffy—he didn't feel much like singing._

_He ran back down tho the common room._

_"We'd better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all three of us—if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own—"_

_"What are you doing?" said a voice from the corner of the room. Neville appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Trevor the toad, who looked as though he'd been making another bid for freedom._

_"Nothing, Neville, nothing," said Harry, hurriedly putting the cloak behind his back._

_Neville stared t their guilty faces._

_"You're going out again," he said._

"How'd he know?" asked James, and Lily shrugged.

_"No, no, no," said Hermione. "No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville?"_

_Harry looked at the grandfather clock by the door. They couldn't affort to waste any more time, Snape might even now be playing Fluffy to sleep._

_"You can't go out," said Neville. "You'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble."_

_"You don't understand," said Harry, "this is important."_

_But Neville was clearly steeling himself to do something desperate._

_"I won't let you do it," he said, hurrying to stand in front of the portrait hole. "I'll—I'll fight you!"_

_"Neville," Ron exploded, "get away from that hole and don't be an idiot—"_

_"Don't you call me an idiot!" said Neville. "I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!"_

"Boy's got a point, there," said James.

_"Yes, but not to us," said Ron in exasperation. "Neville, you don't know what you're doing."_

_He took a step forward and Neville dropped Trevor the toad, who leapt out of sight._

_"Go on then, try and hit me!" said Neville, raising his fists. "I'm ready!"_

_Harry turned to Hermione._

_"Do something," he said desperately._

"Do something. Do something yourself, Harry," said James.

_Hermione stepped forward._

_"Neville," she said, "I'm really, really sorry about this."_

_She raised her wand._

_"Petrificus Totalus!" she cried, pointing it at Neville._

_Neville's arms snapped to his sides. His legs sprang together. His whole body rigid, he swayed where he stood and then fell flat on his face, stiff as a board._

_Hermione ran to turn him over. Neville's jaws were jammed together so he couldn't speak. Only his eyes were moving, looking at them in horror. _

_"What've you done to him?" Harry whispered._

_"It's the full Body0Bind," said Hermione miserably. "Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry."_

_"We had to Neville, no time to explain," said Harry._

_"You'll understand later, Neville," said Ron as they stepped over him and pulled on the invisibility cloak._

_But leaving Neville lying motionless on the floor didn't feel like a very good omen. In their nervous state, every statue's sthadow looked like Filch, every distand breath of wind sounded like Peeves swooping down on them._

Lily grabbed some food quickly as James took the book and read the next pages.

When Lily had finished her eggs and french toast, she asked James why he was laughing.

"Our son pretended to be the Bloody Baron and got Peeves to stay away so they could sneak by," responded James, and Lily laughed as well, choking on her food. "They got past Fluffy and got stuck in Devil's Snare, and Hermione must have forgotten she was a witch for a moment, because she was like 'there's no wood, I can't light a fire', but they got past that too. Then they looked at the things fluttering—they were winged keys. Harry grabbed the key, and they got through that room. They were on a huge chessboard then, and they had to play their way across the room, and then Ron was knocked out, but they won, and made it across. Quirrel's spell was a troll, but they didn't have to get past it, as Snape had already gone by. I left off at the riddle of the potions, here," said James, pointing.

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To helkp you in your choice, we gives you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide,_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are tose who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

_Hermione let out a great sigh and Harry, amazed, saw that she was smiling, the very last thing he felt like doing._

_"Brilliant," said Hermione. "This isn't magic—it's logic—a puzxzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, so they'd be stuck in here forever."_

_"But so will we, won't we?"_

"No, you won't. Hang on a sec," said Lily, grabbing paper as James read ahead.

"Hermione got it too," he said.

"Well, I figured it out first."

"Let's keep going," said Lily, and grabbed where James had just left off.

_"Good luck—take care—"_

_"GO!"_

_Hermione turned around and walked straight through the purple fire._

_Harry took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. He turned to face the black flames._

_"Here I come," he said, and hedrained the little bottle in one gulp._

_It was indeed as though ice was flooding his body. He put the bottle down and walked forward; he braced himself, swa the black flames licking his body, but couldn't feel them—for a moment he could see nothing but dark fire—then he was on the other side, in the last chamber. _

_There was someone there—but it wasn't Snape. It wasn't even Voldemort._

"God, I hate cliffhangers," said Lily.

"What are you talking about?"

"That's the end of the chapter!"

"It can't be!"

"It is."

"No one has interrupted us yet, let's go and read the next chapter, there's only one left."

"Yeah, I can't stand suspense. First of all though, guesses on who the guy is in the last chamber."

"Well, since it's not Snape, and it didn't seem like a friendly guy—maybe Quirrel?"

"I'd say the same. Let's see if our guesses were right," said James, reading the first line of the seventeenth chapter.

_It was Quirrel._

"How right were we?" James asked rhetorically, and smiled.

_"You!" gasped Harry._

_Quirrel smiled. His face wasn't twitching at all._

_"Me," he said calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter."_

_But I thought—Snape—"_

_"Severus?" Quirrel laughed, and it wasn't his usual quivering treble eitehr, but cold and sharp. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrel?"_

_Harry couldn't take it in. This couldn't be true, it couldn't._

_"But Snape tried to kill me!"_

_"No, no, no. I tried to kill you. Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at the Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a countercurse, trying to save you."_

_"Snape was trying to save me?"_

_"Of course," said Quirrel coolly. "Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really…he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he did make himself unpopular…and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight."_

"Oh no you're not!" said James, throwing the book to the other side of the room.

"Sorry," he said, blushing, as he went over to the book, opening it back up to the page they had left off on.]

_Quirrel snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Harry._

_"You're too nosy to live, Potter. (_"Like father like son," said Lily, smiling.) _Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone."_

_"You let the troll in?"_

_"Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls—you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off—and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly._

_"Now, wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror."_

_It was only then that Harry realized what was standing behind Quirrel. It was the Mirror of Erised._

"Should have known that mirror would show up again," said James, grinning.

_"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrel murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this…but he's in London…I'll be far away by the time he gets back…"_

_All Harry could think of doing was to keep Quirrel talking and stop him from concentrating on the mirror._

"Good son we have there, he has a brain," said James, smiling.__

_"I saw you and Snape in the forest—" he blurted out._

_"Yes," said Quirrel idly, walking around the mirror to look at the back. "He suspected me all along. Tried tofrighten me—as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side…"_

_Quirrel came back out from behind the mirror and stared hungrily into it._

_"I see the Stone…I'm presenting it to my master…but where is it?"_

_Harry struggled against the ropes binding him, but they didn't give. He had to keep Quirrel from giving his whole attention to the mirror._

_"But Snape always seemed to hate me so much."_

_"Oh, he does," said Quirrel casually, "heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other. But he never wanted you dead."_

"Sure he didn't," said James, rolling his eyes.

"The only reason he loathes you so much is because you saved him back in sixth year."

"Still, that should hardly give him reason to hate my son."

"Why does he despise you then?"

"Probably because he thought I was in on the joke back in sixth year, and to top it off, I got you, I got him to finally say aloud what he had said in the Slytherin Common Rooms and all, back after the DADA OWL in fifth year, remember?"

"How could I forget?"

_"But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing—I thought Snape was threatening you…."_

_For the first time, a spasm of fear flitted across Quirrel's face._

_"Sometimes," he said, "I find it hard to follow my master's instructions—he is a great wizard and I am weak—"_

_"You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" Harry gasped._

_"He is with me wherever I go," said Quirrel quietly. "I met him when I traveled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it….(_"One of Dumbledore's quotes he has himself there," said Lily, who had been close to Dumbledore during her school days.) _Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me." Quirrel shivered suddenly. "He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me…decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me…."_

_Quirrel's voice trailed away. Harry was remembering his trip to Diagon Alley—how could he have been so stupid? He'd seen Quirrel there that very day, shaken hands with him in the Leaky Cauldron._

_Quirrel cursed under his breath._

_"I don't understand…is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?"_

_Harry's mind was racing._

_What I wand more than anything else in the world at the moment, he thought is to find the Stone before Quirrel does. So if I look in the mirror, I should see myself finding it—which means I'll see where it's hidden! But how can I look without Quirrel realizing what I'm up to?_

_He tried to edge to the left, to get in front of the glass without Quirrel noticing, but the ropes around his ankles were too tight: he tripped and fell over. Quirrel ignored him. He was still talking to himself._

_"What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"_

_And to Harry's horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrel himself._

_"Use the boy…Use the boy…"_

_Quirrel rounded on Harry._

_"Yes—Potter—come here."_

_He clapped his hands once, and the ropes binding Harry fell off. Harry got slowly to his feet._

_"Come here," Quirrel repeated. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."_

_Harry walked toward him. _

_I must lie, he thought desperately. I must look and lie about what I see, that's all._

"Sure. Our son's a liar now. Great," said Lily, smiling.

_Quirrel moved close behind him. Harry breathed in the funny smell that seemed to come from Quirrel's turban. He closed his eyes, stepped in front of the mirror, and opened them again._

_He saw his reflection, pale and scared-looking at first. But a moment later, the reflection smiled at him. It put its hand into its pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. It winked and tput the Stone back in its pocket—and as it did so, Harry felt something heavy drop into his real pocket. Somehow—incredibly—he'd gotten the Stone._

"One of Dumbledore's more brilliant ideas, I take it," said James, and Lily smiled.

"Guess so. Quirrel probably couldn't get it because he wanted to use it or something like that."

_"Well?" said Quirrel impatiently. "What do you see?"_

_Harry screwed up his courage._

_"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," he invented. "I—I've won the house cup for Gryffindor."_

_Quirrel cursed again._

"Good lie, son!" said James, and Lily eyed him suspiciously.

_"Get out of the way," he said. As Harry moved aside, he felt the Sorcerer's Stone agains his leg. Dare he make a break for it?_

"If you don't learn to enjoy life, you don't learn to live at all," said James. "One of my many mottos."

_But he hadn't walked five paces before a high voice spoke, though Quirrel wasn't moving his lips._

_"He lies…he lies…"_

"How does he always know?" asked Lily.

_"Potter, come back here!" Quirrel shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"_

_The high voice spoke again._

_"Let me speak to him…face-to-face…."_

_"Master, you are not strong enough!"_

_"I have strength enough…for this…"_

_Harry felt as if Devil's Snare was rooting him to the sopot. He couldn't move a muscle. Petrified, he watched as Quirrel reached up and began to unwrap his turban._

"I should have known!" said both Lily and James simultaneously, bursting into laughs.

_What was going on? The turban fell away. Quirrel's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot._

_Harry would have screamed, but he couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to Wuirrel's head, there was a face, the most terrible face Harry had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake._

_"Harry Potter…" it whispered._

_Harry tried to take a step backward but his legs wouldn't move._

_"See what I have become? the face said. "Mere shadow and vapor…I have form only when I can share another's body…but there have always been those willing to let me into their herats and minds…Unicorn blood has strentghened me, these past weeks…you saw faithful Quirrel drinking it for me in the forest…and once I have the Elixer of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own….Now…why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"_

_So he knew. The feeling suddenly surged back into Harry's legs. He stumbled backward._

_"Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me…or you'll meet the same end as your parents….They died begging me for mercy…."_

_"LIAR!" Harry shouted suddenly._

"Our son sure does have that Gryffindor bravery in him," said James happily.

"Yeah, he'd rather take the hard and good way than the easy but evil one," said Lily, proud of her later-to-be son.

_Quirrel was walking backward at him, so that Voldemort could still see him. The evil face was now smiling._

_"How touching…" it hissed. "I always value bravery….Yes, boy, your parents were brave….I killed your father ifrst, and he put up a courageous fight…but your mother needn't have died…she was trying to protect you…Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."_

_"NEVER!"_

"So I die, you won't let Voldemort kill Harry, so he kills you…and then Harry lives? This is one small world after all," said James, smiling.

_Harry sprang toward the flame door, but Voldemort screamed "SEIZE HIM!" and the next second, Harry felt Quirrel's hand close on his wrist. At once, a needle-sharp pain seared across harry's scar; his head felt as though it was about to split in two; he yelled, struggling with all his might, and, to his surprise, Quirrel let go of him. The pain in his yhead lessened—he looked around wildly to see where Quirrel had gone, and saw him hunged in pain, looking at his fingers—they were blistering before his eyes._

_"Seize him! SEIZE HIM!" shrieked Voldemort again, and Quirrel lunged, knocking Harry clean off his feet, landing on top of him, both hands around Harry's neck—Harry's scar was almost blingding him with pain, yet he could see Quirrel howling in agony._

_"Master, I cannot hold him—my hands—my hands!"_

_And Quirrel, though pinning Harry to the ground with his knees, let go of his neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms—Harry oculd see they looked burned, raw, red, and shiny._

_"Then kill him, fool, and be done!" screeched Voldemort._

"Yeah, you shoulda known better, Quirrel," said James, smiling, as Lily smacked him upside the head.

_Quirrel raised his hand to perform a deadly curse, but Harry, by instinct, reached up and grabbed Quirrel's face—_

_"AAAARGH!"_

_Quirrel rolled off him, hius face blistering, too, and then Harry knew: Quirrel couldn't touch his bare skin, not without suffering terrible pain—his only chacnce was to keep hold of Quirrel, keep him iun enough pain to stop him from doing a curse._

_Harry jumped ot his feet, caught Quirrel by the arm, and hung on as tight as he could. Quirrel screamed and tried to throw Harry off—the pain in Harry's head was building—he couldn't see—he could only hear Quirrel's terrible shrieks and Voldemort's yells of, "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" and other coices, maybe in Harry's own head, crying, "Harry! Harry!"_

_He felt Quirrel's arm wrenched from his grasp, knew all was lost, and fell into blackness, down…down…down…_

The doorbell rang.

"Why do people come at the worst of times?" asked James, answering the door, as Lily kept reading.

Sirius and Vanessa walked in, arm in arm. When Lily told James she had read ahead, he grinned widely.

"Not much happened, I just read about five pages—"

"FIVE PAGES! That leaves only nine more in the book!"

"Um, so? Actually I left off here," said Lily, pointing to page 304 .

"What happened in those NINE pages?"

"Well, Harry woke up in the hospital wing. Dumbledore told Harry how you had saved Snape's life, but didn't give the details. Harry had quite a few questions, but most were unimportant. I was right about the Stone coming out of the mirror—only the one that wanted to find the stone and not use it would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking the Elixer of Life. He sent Harry the cloak, and he knew Harry had gone down to the corridor. Hagrid came up to the hospital and went bloody crazy, excuse my language—"

"No problem."

"—And then gave Harry a book filled with photos of you and I," said Lily. "I left off here," she said as the doorbell rang again.

"I swear, someone doesn't want me reading the next end of the book," said James, answering the door while Lily read the next few pages.

"What happened now?" James asked once he had let Remus and Anna in the house, the couple now snogging upstairs.

"Gryffindor won the house cup."

"That's it?"

"Well, I only read the next three pages," said Lily, pointing to the middle of page 307.

They read the next page together, then Lily read the final bit aloud.

_"You must be Harry's family!" said Mrs. Weasley._

_"In a manner of speaking," said Uncle Vernon. "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day." He walked away._

_Harry hung back for a last word with Ron and Hermione._

_"See you over the summer, then."_

_"Hope you have—er—a good holiday," said Hermione, looking uncertainly after Uncle Vernon, shocked that anyone could be so unpleasant._

_"Oh, I will," said Harry, and they were surprised at the grin that was spreading over his face. "They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer…."_

James and Sirius, who still had his arm wrapped around Vanessa, were laughing hysterically.

"He has the prankster thoughts," said James, smiling.

"There's still more—what's this?" asked Lily, turning the page, where another book cover was printed.

_Hogwarts is back in session! Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets._

_The summer after his first year at Hogwarts is worse than ever for Harry Potter. The Dursleys of Privet Drive reach new lows of malevolent prissiness, and just when Harry thinks the endless vacation is over, a neurotic house-elf named Dobby shows up to warn him against going back to school. Of course, Harry doesn't listen. But Hogwarts isn't the cure he expects it to be. Almost immediately a student is found turned to stone, and then another. And somehow Harry stands accused. Could Harry Potter be the long-feared heir of Slytherin?_

_Harry and friends are stretched to their limits dealing with the likes of Moaning Myrtle, a spirit who haunts the girls' bathroom; the outrageously conceited new professor Gilderoy Lockheart; and the diary of Tom Riddle (a boy from Hogwarts' past), which gives terrifying new meaning to the phrase, "a compelling read."_

"Seems like a sequel! We have to get it!"

"Look at the edge of this book. I'm guessing there's going to be seven of the books, one for each of Harry's years at the school. Let's go to the library again and check out this sequel book," said Lily, and they looked at the back of the page Lily had just read aloud.

_About the Author_

_J.K. Rowling was a struggling single mother when she wrote the beginnings of harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone on scraps of paper at a local café. But her efforts soon paid off, as she received an unprecedented award from the Scottish Arts Council enabling her to finish the book. Since then, the debut novel has become an international phenomenon, garnering rave reviews and major awards, including the British Book Awards Children's Book of the Year, and the Smarties prize._

_Ms. Rowling lives in Edinburgh with her daughter._

"Well, seems we'll need to pay her a visit later on. Let's go get that sequel," said James, grabbing Lily's hand as they ran off to the library.

They were shocked when they arrived to find—

* * *

hehe...another cliffy. READ AND REVIEW!!!


	5. The Sequel

**_DISCLAIMER and A/N: This fanfic contains material from the hit bestseller Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, and therefore credit for that book goes to J.K. Rowling._**

* * *

REVIEW RESPONSES (too many, so only personal ones were responded—others get shoutouts)

Emerald Eyed Cutie: I know everyone begs of me to write more, but if I rush a chapter then it doesn't come out so well....so I don't rush. Jumping on pogo sticks is fun hehe and hopefully your legs didn't get too tired before I posted this new chapter.

Yuna-flowering: If I keep getting this many reviews, I'll go thru all the books that have come out (so far) and then after the Order of the Phoenix or HOPEFULLY Half Blood Prince they'll die, so they still won't know if their son survives or not. If I keep writing this fast, it'll be done before any other books come out, so I could write a sequel where Lupin knows or something what happens to Harry so he makes it all come true, who knows.

lyssreader: what was the whole con thing for? it confused me....anyway, I wasn't thinking that, I was thinking of doing something else...thanks for the idea though, and keep reading! :)

Victoria Guerra: Every mind thinks differently on this type of thing, I have fanfics for just about every scenario in one way or another, more of Lily and James though since they're so much fun! As for the third book....you'll have to wait to find out! :) hehe I'm evil

nyyfan916: does the nyy in your name stand for new york Yankees? I support them too, that's all...anyway, glad you liked it. I'll keep posting more....but don't stay up late, I'm not worth that much...

sumrandumperson: I'll try to get around to reading your fanfics...and now it's not 39 reviews, I GOT 75!!!!! woop woop go me! 41 for just updating one chapter, that really made me happy. Also, I read somewhere that Lily and James lived for two years after graduation plus a few months, dying on Halloween. Going backwards, one year for Harry's life, and nine months for the pregnancy, Harry was conceived on or around Halloween the year after their graduation. So to get married already fits with that then.

NitenGale (anonymous user): see response to Yuna-flowering above

Heather (anonymous user): I don't type as much out now, but I still do, for those that like it—it's more of a memory-refresher and only important information that I keep in.

ebony-plays-the-viola: responses to all of your reviews are here. Thanks for the review per chapter. Glad you like cliffys—I always write them, they're my favorite kind of ending for a chapter—and the best part to write. I write longer chapters to make the readers anticipate it more—and to give more time for people to let the chapter sink in. Lily does indeed really does think it is the future. At least on this fanfic I capture their personalities—on one of my others I get reviews saying I don't (and that's if I even get a review). To answer your question, this fanfic will go until their deaths. Thanks again for reading and reviewing, and making me smile with all the good stuff! :)

SpellGrrL: I like it when people review rather than just read. It's nice to know people read my fanfics. Thanks for the comments.

blakis girl: I do check my spelling—I must have had a bad typing day the day I wrote that chapter or something, since I usually get comments like 'you're the only one that proofreads' etc...

KUDOS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED (sorry, I can't write responses for everyone!)

Loves to dance, blondishbrownish, T.Gizzle, Lovablechic213, flamingteen, Fantasizing-Lady-Knight, Cicci Green, WB33, Serpentsattire, speed9, smrt cids, the-insufferable-know-it-all, yaminy-grint4eva, lum0s, tripchick, hermoine21, and if I forgot you I'M SO SORRY!!! I just want to post this before the site goes down for a couple of days....I'll probably have another chappy when it's back at this rate.

This chapter is dedicated to my 50th reviewer (since I broke 50!) Lum0s

new A/N: it's august 19 currently as I'm fixing this right now...if you read this fic PLEASE REVEIW!! Since I got 41 reviews for the past chapter, totaling 75, my goal for this chappy is to break 100 reviews, not a big problem as long as the previous reviewers review (25 at least)

I'm only at 84 though right now, and this week is band camp, so it's hard for me to work on my fanfic since I have squad practice 6 hours a day and tonight we're going to Blackbeard's after the practice. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

* * *

Chapter 5

The Sequel

"SNAPE?!"

"Shocked to see you too, Potter. Why are you here?" Snape responded—but his eyes darted to Lily's finger as if by magnetic force.

"What's that?" he asked, startled.

"An engagement ring, Snivellus. Lily and I are getting married."

He seemed to actually be upset by this information. He looked as if he was trying to conceal his sadness or something of the like.

"Why do you look upset Snivellus? Not like you didn't have your share of a chance," said James, and Snape walked away.

"Thanks. I didn't want to answer to that jerk. Anyway, let's grab the sequel."

But there were no copies of the book left.

All that was on the shelf was two other books—Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

"Look at the binders," said Lily, and James obeyed. "Year three on here, and year five on this one. Looks like there's books two and four missing."

"What's that?" asked James, pointing at a box, looking like a Muggle TV, however was attached to a board with letters on it and next to it was something he had seen when shopping with his aunt a few years ago.

"I should have known! I forgot you didn't know about the Muggle way of life—that is a computer, the thing with letters is a keyboard and the thing next to it is called a mouse—there's probably a library catalog on here, hang on—"

Lily sat down in the chair and typed in 'Harry Potter' in the search bar. All five books came up.

"Looks like only five books so far have come out. It says on here—" she typed in some more letters—"that the second and fourth books are completely checked out at all branches, so we'll have to wait a while for it to come in."

"Isn't there such thing as a Muggle bookstore?"

"I should have known—let's go, there's one right down the street. Come on," she said, grabbing James' hand and taking him to the store.

When they walked in it, they hard sorry sobbing noises, as if someone had tried to hide tears but had burst. James and Lily walked around the corner, trying not to show her face, as they attempted to see who it was.

It was Snape.

They concealed their need to laugh by hiding back behind the shelves, then heading towards the back of the store.

They looked to the left to see a huge display, holding tons of copies of the fifth book. "Seems like it's a popular book."

"Guess so," said Lily, smiling.

They looked at the prices, and James was confused.

"You mean they don't pay in Galleons?"

"No, Muggle money is different. Here," said Lily, picking up a heavy set of five books. "Let's get this, that way we have them all," said Lily. (A/N: They hadn't taken the books out of the library.)

Lily took the set to the front counter, paid for the books, (her dad had given her some Muggle money last time she had seen him), and she and James left.

"Hang on James, I'm hungry," said Lily, running up to an ice-cream stand.

James followed her. Lily looked at him, smiling, and put some coins on the counter, telling the man to give James the same thing.

"Honeymooners?" asked the man.

"No, engaged though," said James.

"Knew it," said the man selling ice cream, giving Lily back her money. "On me. Enjoy."

"Thanks," said Lily, smiling, as she and James walked down the street, enjoying their ice cream.

"So this is Muggle ice cream?" James said after five minutes of straight eating. "It's really good, but ours is still better, we get moving ice cream."

"Yeah, this is the Muggle ice cream."

"Cool," said James, downing the rest. They smiled at each other and went back to James' place, shutting the door behind them.

"Want to read some of this new book or just go to bed?" asked James, yawning. By the time they had gotten back it was already around eleven at night.

"I'm not really tired, so let's read a bit of the book," said Lily, grabbing the bag and taking out the second book of the series.

She opened the book up and then looked over at James, who was sitting on the couch opposite her.

_Not for the first time, an argument had broken out over breakfast at number four, Privet Drive. Mr.Vernon Dursley had been woken in the early hours of the morning by a loud, hooting noise from his nephew Harry's room._

"The owl! Bloody hell, they're keeping it locked up probably!" said James, smiling.

_"Third time this week!" he roared across the table. "If you can't control that owl, it'll have to go!"_

"How'd I know?"

"Probably because I told you something like that after my first year," said Vanessa, showing up out of nowhere.

"Hey Vaness! Shouldn't you be with Sirius?"

"Oh—" said Vanessa, and Sirius appeared with a pop by Vanessa.

"PADFOOT!" said James, welcoming Sirius. "Shouldn't you two be in bed—not like that, dirty Padfoot, I mean you should be sleeping!"

"I don't have a bedtime anymore! I can stay up and do as I please!" said Sirius, smiling at Vanessa.

"What's that Tigerlily?"

"What's what?" asked Lily, and Vanessa pointed at the book.

"Did you two finish the first one?"

"Bloody right we did. We found out there's four others in the series, and at least two more probably to come. Anyway, Lily and I were reading, I want to go back to it," said James, and they grabbed the book, continuing.

_Harry tried, yet again, to explain._

_"She's bored," he said. "She's used to flying around outside. If I could just let her out at night—"_

_"Do I look stupid?" snarled Uncle Vernon, a bit of fried egg dangling from his bushy mustache. "I know what'll happen if that owl's let out."_

_He exchanged dark looks with his wife, Petunia._

_Harry tried to argue back but his words were drowned by a long, loud belch from the Dursleys' son, Dudley._

_"I want more bacon."_

_"There's more in the frying pan, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia, turning misty eyes on her massive son. "We must build you up while we've got the cahance….I don't like the sound of that school food…."_

"Why, because it doesn't have three hundered calories per apple?" James said, and Lily smiled. Sirius and Vanessa said 'Bye!' to Lily and James before Disapparating again.

"It's like they're afraid we're going to break out into a snog while they're here or something."

"They're the ones to talk," said Lily, grinning at James as he yawned again.

"Look, we should really wrap it up for the night, I'm pretty damn tired," said James, yawning yet again.

"Alright. Night," said Lily, and she turned around to Apparate.

"—Lily?"

"Yeah, James?" said Lily, turning her gorgeous emerald eyes on him. But no words came out—just passion. James went over to Lily and kissed her.

"Love you," said James, parting from Lily.

"James? I don't feel like Apparating home—would you mind if I stayed here for the night?"

"No problem," said James, smiling, as he waved his hand and the nearby couch was turned into a king-size bed.

"Thanks James," said Lily, lying down. "Go ahead to bed—I'm going to read a bit more before going to sleep, but I can tell you're dead tired."

"Thanks. 'Night Lils."

"Night James," said Lily, smiling, as she grabbed the book and kept reading thru chapter four before crashing on the pillow and falling into a deep sleep.

James woke up the next morning with Lily asleep in his arms, lying on the bed. He smiled, as he pulled out the book to see Lily's notes (written in beautiful handwriting, if he did say so himself)

(A/N: you can't see the font since this is the site wont take other fonts—picture a handwriting like Hermione's, nice and neat)

He read the list over, making sure to remember everything that had happened.

-Dursleys still old bats

-Dinner party with Masons

-MEET DOBBY: house elf. Harry marks him as an equal. Explanation of what a house-elf is. Warns Harry of some plot to strike Hogwarts this year. Ruins party when Harry won't not go back to Hogwarts. Uses magic, and Harry receives letter. Dursleys lock him in his room.

-Ron shows up in flying car—saves Harry. When they get to the Burrow (Ron's home) Mrs. Weasley goes insane. Ginny, Ron's little sister, seems to have a crush on Harry. They de-gnome the garden and find out Mr. Weasley enchanted the car used to pick Harry up. Fat grey rat Scabbers.

-At Flourish and Blotts—new DADA teacher=Gilderoy Lockhart. 3. Fred and George just like James and Sirius. Floo powder used—Harry ends up in Knockturn Alley and sees Lucius and Draco. Finds out Lucius has lots of Dark Arts objects etc. in his room.

-Lockhart found Harry at book signing and gave him full set of his books. Harry gave them to Ginny and bought his own. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy fight physically until Hagrid pulls them apart. Mr. Malfoy gives Ginny back her book.

James reread everything, paying special attention to the description of Scabbers. The rat was exactly how Peter looked when transformed…

James looked at the sleeping Lily, remembering the marriage between them that was coming up. They had decided to have a nice summer wedding, so he had informed his family and they were planning the wedding and reception. James was figuring on reading some more of the book when Lily turned over, mumbling "I love you too James," in her sleep. He grinned as he kissed her quickly, but was surprised when she kissed back.

"You're awake then I presume?" James said, as Lily smiled, opening her eyes.

"You know it," she said, yawning. "I see you got into my notes, at least I don't have to repeat them now. Let's read some more of it now, okay?"

"Sure," said James, opening up the book to the beginning of the fifth chapter. When he saw the title of the chapter, his eyes grew wide.

"What is it honey?" asked Lily.

"The Whomping Willow," said James, showing Lily, who had figured out Remus' secret even before James and his friends. She smiled, knowing what he was implying.

"Our son finds out about it?"

"A car appears to have crashed into it in the picture," said James, and Lily smiled.

"The flying car!"

"Who knows, let's read, since he's supposed to take the train to Hogwarts."

_The end of the summer vacation came too quickly for Harry's liking. He was looking forward to getting back to Hogwarts, but his month at the Burrow had been the happiest of his life. It was difficult not to feel jealous of Ron when he thought of the Dursleys and the sort of welcome he could expect next time he turned up on Privet Drive. _

_On their last evening, Mrs. Weasley conjured up a sumptuous dinner that included all of Harry's favorite things, ending with a mouthwatering treacle pudding. Fred and George rounded off the evening with a display of Filibuster fireworks; they filled the kitchen with red and blue stars that bounced from ceiling to wall for at least half an hour. Then it was time for a last mug of hot chocolate and bed._

"Yum!" said Lily, getting off the bed and making breakfast, telling James to read on while she did so. Not knowing he was a fast reader, she expected about four or five pages done—but came back and found out he had read more like eight.

"Well, they used the flying car, not flying of course though, to get to King's Cross," James explained to Lily when she had come back with hot chocolate and breakfast (eggs, toast, bacon, and sausage). "Then, they pointed out what the twins and Ginny had forgotten, being prank supplies for George, Fred's broomstick, and Ginny's diary. They couldn't get in to the platform, and you were right—they used the flying car. They crashed into the tree—which, just by the name of the chapter, must be the Whomping Willow. Ron's wand was snapped too, this is where I left off," said James, pointing to the bottom of page 74.

"Alright, I'll read some more while we eat," said Lily, reading.

_Harry opened his mouth to say he was sure they'd be able to mend it up at the school, but he never even got started. At that very moment, something hit his side of the car with the force of a charging bull, senting him lurching sideways into Ron, just as an equally heavy blow hit the roof. _

_"What's happen--?"_

_Ron gasped, staring through the windshield, and Harry looked around just in time to see a branch as thick as a python smash into it. The tree they had hit was attacking them. Its trunk was bent almost double, and its gnarled boughs were pummeling every inch of the car it could reach._

_"Aaargh!" said Ron as another twisted limb punched a large dent into his door; the windshield was now trembling under a hail of blows from knuckle-like twigs and a branch as thick as a battering ram was pounding furiously on the roof, which seemed to be caving—_

_"Run for it!" Ron shouted, throwing his full weight against his door, but next second he had been knocked backward into Harry's lap by a vicious uppercut from another branch._

"Never knew our son's door swung that way," said James, laughing.

"Our son is perfectly normal, thank you very much," said Lily, restraining herself from laughing with James. "It was by chance that this Ron boy landed on his lap."

"Sure it was. More like fate," said James.

"The description of Ginny earlier on reminded me of myself," muttered Lily.

"What was that Tigerlily?" asked James, and Lily repeated herself as Sirius and Vanessa appeared with a pop.

"Hey Padfoot," said James, smiling.

"LILY!" said Vanessa, running into her best friend.

"Um, hi, Vanessa."

"Didn't know your door swung that way," James repeated, smiling at Lily.

"Oh, you're in for it Mr. Potter," said Lily, running after him as Sirius and Vanessa picked up the book.

_"We're done for," he moaned as the ceiling sagged, but suddenly the floor of the car was vibrating—the engine had restarted._

_"Reverse!" Harry yelled, and the car shot backward; the tree was still trying to hit them; they could hear its roots creaking as it almost ripped itself up, lashing out at they sped out of reach._

"What's with the moving tree?" asked Sirius, as Lily chased James back into the family room.

"What?"

"Your son appears to have an encounter with a moving tree," said Sirius, and James nodded.

"They flew a car to Hogwarts since they missed the train, and its engine died, so it crashed into the—"

But as James finished his sentence, Remus and Anna appeared to hear the tail end. "—Whomping Willow. Hey Moony!"

Remus looked at him suspiciously. "What have you been telling them about that tree?"

"Lily and James' son runs into it with a flying car," Sirius explained, and Remus let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry Moony, we wouldn't expose your—er—"

"I'll go make some tea," said Lily, interrupting Sirius mid-sentence.

"Anna doesn't know," said Lily to Remus in his ear as she walked by.

"I know. I know," said Remus to no one in particular, looking at the floor.

"Well, since it seems to just be a conversation about their son down here, maybe we should go," said Anna, pulling Remus up to the room they had been spending quite a bit of time in lately.

"I never knew Anna to be a slut," said Lily. "She was a virgin—but I don't think she is anymore."

"Oh, I wouldn't be shocked. Once you get involved with a Marauder it's close to impossible to keep your virginity. By now, none of us are virgins I'm guessing," said Vanessa, smiling.

Shaking, Lily rose her hand. "I am Vanessa! James changed, he didn't force me into doing that when I didn't want to, and I would ruddy well think that Sirius, having said he 'changed' and 'loves you', shouldn't keep having sex with you and doing nothing about it."

"Can we steer this conversation away from sex and virginity?" asked James, and the three others stared at him.

"What do you mean, Prongs? The only legitimate reason for wanting to stay away from a topic is being worried about revealing something, and that something deals with an adult topic. May I speak to you in private?" asked Sirius, pulling James out as if he had no choice. Lily picked up the book and kept reading, while bugging James with questions.

"I thought you said you were no longer a virgin," said Sirius.

"I, well, I thought I wasn't, so now I'm not," said James.

"Explain yourself Mr. Prongs."

"Mr. Prongs sounds good, I wonder if Lily would like to be Mrs. Prongs," said James, steering the topic away from virginity again.

"Well, I guess so, since she's wearing your engagement ring, right? Back to the topic at hand—why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't important. It still isn't Sir, I don't see why my virginity is such a huge deal, especially since I didn't mean to lose it!"

"You snogged so many girls, Prongs. At least one of them must have made a move on you. Anyway, what did you mean you thought you weren't?"

"Remember back in fifth year when Lily turned me down?"

"Which one? If I calculated correctly, you asked her out at least one hundred and twenty two times during fifth year, eighty two in sixth, and then just the two in seventh year—which time are you talking about?"

"The day of the incident after the Defense OWL," said James, and Sirius smiled.

"The day we had a huge party for the end of the OWLs and you got drunk for the first time?"

"What? You spiked the butterbeer—anyway, that night I saw that Hufflepuff Juanita, and I thought we had done something, since I woke up the next morning naked in the Hufflepuff girls' dorms. So, figuring I'd lost my virginity, I went ahead and slept with other girls, since it wasn't a huge deal anymore. It felt like a huge burden had been lifted from me. Anyway, in the middle of sixth year, Juanita told me we hadn't had sex—her friends had wanted to see what Quidditch training had done to me, so they had used a nude spell and removed my clothes, explaining why I couldn't find them in the Hufflepuff dorm. After finding that out, I was so angry with myself, I vowed to let the girl make the choice—and you know, ever since that Valentines' Day, I didn't have another girlfriend until Lily, I was too worried she'd strip me of even more of my virginity, which I only lost because I thought I had lost it," explained James, and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You're bloody mental, James," said Sirius, smiling that trademark Marauder smile. "Let's go see what the girls are doing."

With that they went back out into the family room to find Lily and Vanessa reading the book.

"Miss us?"

"You know it," they responded, smiling at their respective boyfriends. James took Lily's hand and kissed it, asking what had happened when they read.

"First of all, they got out of the car, which drove itself off into the Forbidden Forest. Then, Harry and Ron got all excited because Snape wasn't at the teacher's table, and went over things that could have happened to him, and—"

"He's dead?" asked James hopefully.

"He quit teaching and then died?" asked Sirius, even more hopefully.

"No, he's fine," said Vanessa.

"What do you mean, fine?"

"He, well, he found them sitting there all hopeful that he had been sacked, and they read the paper—they were in it, with the headline "Flying Ford Anglia Mystifies Muggles.'. Snape got really angry about it hitting the Willow, and they were confused and all because he was sticking up for the tree."

"Well, he knows why the tree was put there, and it was having a nice rest, until they came along," said Sirius, and James glared at him.

"Anyway, they receive their punishments—a detention apiece and Dumbledore wrote to their families. I left off right here, the last paragraph of page 82."

With that, he started reading.

_It was better than Harry had expected. As for Dumbledore's writing to the Dursleys, that was nothing. Harry knew perfectly well they'd just be disappointed that the Whomping Willow hadn't squashed him flat._

_Professor McGonagall raised her wand again and pointed it at Snape's desk. A large plate of sandwiches, two silver goblets, and a jug of iced pumpkin juice appeared with a pop._

_"You will eat in here and then go straight up to your dormitory," she said. "I must also return to the feast."_

"Why must she return?"

"She is the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, Sirius," said James, and Sirius let out an 'Oh," before James continued.

_When the door had closed behind her, Ron let out a long, low whistle. _

_"I thought we'd had it," he said, grabbing a sandwich. _

_"So did I," said Harry, taking one, too._

_"Can you believe our luck, though?" said Ron thickly through a mouthful of chicken and ham. "Fred and George must've flown that car five or six times and no Muggle eve saw them." He swallowed and took another huge bite. "Why couldn't we get through the barrier?"_

_Harry shrugged. "We'll have to watch our step from now on, though," he said, taking a grateful swig of pumpkin juice. "Wish we could've gone up to efeast…."_

_"She didn't want us showing off," said Ron sagely. "Doesn't want people to think it's clever, arriving by flying car."_

"It is clever though, especially since they didn't have much of a choice," said Sirius.

"Yeah, but, oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that part, um, McGonagall said they should've used Harry's owl," said Lily.

James grabbed the book to read through the end of the chapter as who appeared at the door but Snape.

"Potter, there's something I need to talk to you about," said Snape.

"What's that?"

"Well, Dumbledore has heard of the attack on your house by Voldemort, and he feels the need to talk to you—"

"Tell him I'll be right there," said James, throwing on a jacket, followed by Lily, Sirius, and Remus, who had come down the stairs. Anna had agreed to keep watch over the house.

"We'll be back in a bit," said James, walking out the door and Apparating to Dumbledore's office, followed by Remus, Sirius, Lily, and Vanessa, who had refused to stay back at the house.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore."

"Call me Albus, you are out of school now. I heard of the attack on your house, and also know that you are some of the most talented wizards—and witches—of this age. You all went through with your Auror training, so I'd like you to all join the Order of the Phoenix. It's a secret order for fighting Voldemort," said Dumbledore.

"Sounds good," said James and Lily simultaneously, smiling at each other.

"Here's a list of those I want to try and recruit. Can you two please try to get them?" he asked Lily and James.

"Hey! Professor—I mean, Albus—Remus, Vanessa, and I would all like to join too."

"I guess room can be made for you," said Dumbledore, his blue eyes with a twinkle. "Your pranks and Remus' condition will be helpful. Vanessa will keep you in line, Sirius," and with that, Vanessa laughed.

"Nah, girls like the prankster appeal," said Sirius, smiling at his girlfriend as she blushed.

"Well, Lily and James, here is the list of recruits. Tell them the first meeting will be tomorrow, and if you can't get ahold of them leave a note at their houses. Thank you," he said, and with that, they Apparated to the first home on the list.

By the end of the day, they had recruited ten more members, with the list now done. The rest had been working. Lily got back to find Anna not at James' house.__


	6. The Response and short AN

**_Disclaimer: Recognize it, not mine. Don't recognize it--then its mine._**

**A/N: I'm squeezing in one more update quickly. School starts again for me tomorrow, so I won't have time to write. This update isn't as long as normal, because I'm posting another one just before school. Sorry if it seems rushed--and sorry it took so long, I lost my floppy disk with the story, so I've been looking for it, but can't find it, so I'm just typing it up on here. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed. Let's hit 100 reviews this time, ok? :)**

_Kudos to the reviewers (same rules as last time, only personal reviews I'm putting here then the others will be listed underneath):_

**indiegirl2008**: I just keep typing until I find somewhere I can put in a cliffhanger, since I never end a chapter without one. hehe.

**Cicci Green**: They're not letting the death sink in, when they read the fifth book (if I get there) and the prophecy, then it might.

And the other reviewers:

**iluvsiriusblacksnufflespa, moonypadfoot, hermoine21, Serendipity9, the-insufferable-know-it-all, unknown, blakisgirl, lyssreader, bobby, Silver-Entrantress-Elf, Nutty Putty, born2driveat16, **and** NitenGale**

* * *

_Previously_: 

_They had just gotten back from Dumbledore's and saw that Anna was not there._

"Where's Anna?"

"I don't know, why are you asking me?"

They all split up, then Lily remembered--her personal Summoning charm. "_Accio Anna!_" she said loudly, and Anna came flying into the room.

"Anna?"

No response.

Lily put her hand on Anna's heart. There was nothing. Her eyes were in shock. They looked around, remembering that the Dark Mark should be somewhere--but it was nowhere to be found.

"Must be a new Death Eater that did it, they didn't leave the Dark Mark..." analyzed Vanessa.

"Well, can we get back to the book? Nothing happened in those last few pages of chapter five right?" asked Lily, trying to hold back tears and get the topic off Anna's death.

"Well, everyone was marvelling at our son's adventure with the car and Whomping Willow, but that's about it," responded James. At hearing "Whomping Willow", Sirius had looked around.

"Where's Moony?"

"Now he's gone too?"

"He was with us though."

"Yeah, and he loved Anna. If Anna's dead--"

"We have to go find him," said James loudly, looking around. They heard a whimper coming from the upstairs guest bedroom, so they went up towards it and found Remus in a state of distress. Lily and Vanessa agreed to go downstairs and make some tea while James and Sirius comforted their friend.

-----------WITH JAMES, SIRIUS, AND REMUS----------

"Moony?"

"I loved her."

"Anna's--"

"I know," he said, emotionally hurt. "I never even got to propose--I was going to--tonight."

James and Sirius gasped. "You never even told her about your--"

"She was friends with Lily. She was smart. Sorry, I never told her, yes, but she figured it out. And she was fine with it." Remus was enraged with Voldemort. He couldn't have done this--to his Anna.

"She was guarding the house," said James. "His follower probably wanted to show he was devoted to him, and decided that killing someone at my house would be the answer."

"She was so brave to stay here alone in the first place."

Lily and Vanessa are going to make tea for us, Moony. We'll get this all sorted out," said James, and Sirius nodded.

--------------Back with LILY AND VANESSA---------

Once away from their respective boyfriends, Lily and Vanessa had fallen to the floor in tears. Their best friend--she was dead. Gone. Forever. They could never talk to her again. Never. They hated Voldemort even more now. He did this to them. All because he was out for the Potters, and they didn't even know why that was.

After five minutes of solid crying and reminiscing with the past, they got up. "We said we'd make tea, so we should."

"It'll be a bit watery," joked Vanessa, as they started to make it.

Vanessa was the expert at successful tea-making, so she kept watch over it while Lily read some of the book. Lily, being a fast reader, had completed seven pages before James and Sirius came down.

They took Lily's notes to read while Lily went in to check on the tea.

-Hermione cold towards them for their episode

-Ron gets Howler--Mrs. Weasley very angry.

-Hermione okay with them after Howler--Ron got his comeuppance.

-Lockhart trys to help Professor Sprout--talks to Harry

-Lockhart thinks he gave Harry a taste for publicity--thinks Harry wanted more--annoyed.

-Repot mandrakes--Hermione sounds like a book when reading

James picked up the book and read past the repotting, as he realized Lily and Vanessa hadn't come back with the tea yet.

"LILY!" said James, afraid for her life.

"VANESSA!" said Sirius, screaming for his girl.

They walked out of the kitchen, handed out the tea, then sat down.

"You read my notes already then James," said Lily.

"Yep. And I read ahead a bit, but only like a page--nothing important happened."

As nightfall hit, they heard a scream from the upstairs bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: I know, not as long as normal (I'm sorry!) but at least you found out what happened with Anna...and got stuck with another cliffy! hehe...I'll write more when I find the time.**


	7. Author's Note 2

**A/N: I'm SO SORRY EVERYONE!!!! I've been so busy with school and squads and I'm in way too many clubs and ::breathes deeply:: okay. Thanks again everyone for the reviews. Tomorrow and Sunday I plan to finish up Chapter 6 since we have a 4-day weekend and I've already hung out with my friends. **

_I know, normally I also do a 'kudos to the reviewers' thing....but right now I'm just going to do the update so I don't get killed here. Next update will have kudos to all the reviewers...there's too many to keep up with! Thank you all for your support in my writing this._

--FIXED 11/7/04--FINALLY UPDATED!!! SEE NEXT CHAPTER, PLEASE DON'T REVIEW ANY MORE FOR THIS ONE!!! :)


	8. The Muggle Life

**A/N: Finally got another normal-size update of this out for you all! Thank you for reviewing! I'm going to try to keep this fanfic going, but I need the support! Reviewer shouts will be out next chapter, I'm just squeezing in an update quickly.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Anna has died and they heard a scream from upstairs._

Becoming frightened, Lily and Vanessa looked around. James and Sirius put on their game faces and took out their wands, walking around for the cause of the scream. Lily and Vanessa, after their original shock, turned around and took out their wands as well.

James, however, turned around to face Lily. "I really don't want you getting hurt Lils…"

"James, you know I love adventure. This is for Anna," she responded, quickly turning around and walking towards the upstairs bedroom. 

When they arrived, they saw Remus, lying on the bed, with Peter next to him.

They were all, so to speak, stunned. Remus was sleeping, and Peter seemed to have screamed after Apparating to his friend's side and thought he was dead.

"Hello Peter," said Lily, smiling. Vanessa and Sirius smiled at each other and left the room, heading for Lily and James' shared bedroom. Peter then looked around, nervously.

"Petey—what's wrong?" asked James. Peter closed his eyes and Apparated away…but ended up splinching himself.

"Good one Peter," said James, laughing hysterically. Even Lily began to laugh at Peter's misfortune. James finally stopped laughing and contacted the Ministry of Magic, who came to help.

"Well, thanks for that everyone. Night," said the official, and he left with all of Peter's remains from the one place as he Disapparated.

James and Lily cuddled up towards each other and went towards their bedroom, as it was already very late at night. Sirius and Vanessa, however, were occupying their bed.

"Hello there sexies," said Lily, and Vanessa and Sirius opened their eyes. Looking at each other and blushing, they grabbed the sheets as covers for their bodies and went into one of the guest rooms, locking the door behind them.

"Who wants to take a wild guess about what they're doing?" asked James, laughing. Lily smiled as she Summoned some new sheets for their bed.

"Tired?" James asked his fiancé.

"Just a bit," said Lily, yawning, as she and James cuddled underneath the covers (A/N: Sorry everyone, no they're not doing the 'horizontal bob' as my APUSH teacher puts it, they're just cuddling. They won't perform the act until they're married….)

The following morning Lily awoke in the arms of a sleeping, snoring James. Smiling at him, she cuddled closer as he too awoke. Looking at the eyes of his love, he kissed her. She kissed him back, clearly enjoying the time.

They then got up out of the bed as Lily made breakfast. Vanessa and Sirius came down the stairs with sheets still wrapped around them.

"Love the spell you put on your door now," said Sirius.

"We need our clothes from your room."

"_Accio Vanessa's and Sirius's clothes!_" said Lily, and their clothes flew down towards them. They used the Dressing Charm to put on their clothes quickly and then grabbed some of Lily's homemade waffles and left.

"They already are like a married couple. So cute," said James, grabbing one of the waffles and pouring syrup on it.

Lily followed suit in taking one of the waffles.

They went outside to get the "Daily Prophet". Lily read the front page headline and smiled.

"The Muggle Life" 

_Do you feel like you know quite a bit about Muggles and their livelihood? Well, why don't you try it? For a month, you will be living the Muggle life, no wands or spells allowed. This is a new reality game that can be broadcasted at any time during the day using the new spell for your wand, _"Vidayo". _If you point your wand at anything flat and use this spell, you will be able to access the cameras for the show. If you wish to apply, applications are being accepted._

_RULES:_

_1. __You must be a graduate student of either Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Beauxbatons, or Durmstrang._

_2. __If you have a significant other and you both make the game, you will be separated—you have been warned!_

_3. __Applications will be taken until the tonight. Participants will be announced in tomorrow's issue of the "Daily Prophet"._

_If you want to apply, send an owl with your name and, to show your knowledge of the Muggle lifestyle, a videocassette (a Muggle item used to record) with basic information on yourself, such as your age and experience. _

_Grand prize for outwitting the other players: 2500 Galleons_

_Second prize: 250 Galleons_

_Third: 25 Galleons_

"Applying?" James asked Lily after reading the article.

"Hell yeah! You?"

"Definitely," said James, and he smiled at his Lily as they went to the Muggle shop down the street.

When they arrived, they found quite a few witches and wizards browsing the store.

"I guess quite a few people wanted to do this game thing," said Lily.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," said James, smiling at Lily. She crossed her arms.

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Sorry. I mean, 'Thank You Captainette Obvious'," James said, and Lily stuck out her tounge at him.

"Gladly," he said, taking it for an invitation of a make-out session. It didn't last long however—another couple they knew too well was also at the store and was staring at them.

"Doing the game?" asked Sirius.

"O'course! You?"

"Yep. Vanessa and I aren't getting bloody split up though," said Sirius.

"We'll see how that works out," said James, smiling at his best bud.

Lily and Vanessa returned a minute later with videocassettes in their hands and video recorders in backpacks over their arms.

"Let's go," said Lily, so the couple left.

When they arrived back at their flat, they each recorded the other's application. The following day they were up bright and early to read the paper.

**_Application Heaven!_**

Yesterday, we announced a sort-of-game show we'd be hosting. The participants that were picked ranged from graduates this past year all the way to graduates from forty years ago. The particpants are:

_WITCHES_

_Marline McKinnon, Age 55_

_Andromeda Tonks, Age 30_

_Molly Prewitt, Age 25_

_Adrianne Nott, Age 35_

_Lily Evans, Age 17_

_Vanessa Prewett, Age 17_

_Jenifer Gold, Age 22_

_Narcissa Malfoy, Age 19_

_WIZARDS_

_Dan Swameb, Age 34_

_John Malone, Age 55_

_Arthur Weasley, Age 27_

_Joseph Nott, Age 36_

_James Potter, Age 18_

_Sirius Black, Age 17_

_Remus Lupin, Age 18_

_Jack Westfield, Age 28_

_OUTLETS (The runners-up for entry, must show up for game as well)_

_Lucius Malfoy, Age 20_

_Severus Snape, Age 17_

_Congratulations to those that made it. The Ministry will be notifying you sometime today with your information._

"YES! WE MADE IT!" said Lily, hugging James tightly.

"Lily…. can't…. breathe…."

"Sorry," she said, blushing and letting go of his neck.

"Why don't we read a bit of that Harry Potter book now?" James asked Lily as he picked the book up off the nightstand.

"Sure, now where did we leave off?"

James opened the book up to his bookmark and began to read.

_Harry was relieved to heare the lunch bell. His brain felt like a wrung sponge. Everyone filed out of the classroom except him and Ron, who was whacking his wand furiously on the desk._

_"Stupid—useless—thing—"_

_"Write home for another one," Harry suggested as the wand let off a volley of bangs like a firecracker._

_"Oh, yeah, and get another Howeler back," said Ron, stuffing the now hissing wand into his bag. " '_It's your own fault your wand got snapped—'"

"Well, it sorta was, wasn't it?" James asked rhetorically as he kept reading.

They went down to lunch, where Ron's mood was not improved by Hermione's showing them the handful of perfect coat buttons she had produced in Transfiguration.

"What've we got this afternoon?" said Harry, hastily changing the subject.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," sai Hermione at once.

"Why," demanded Ron, seizing her schedule, "have you outlined all Lockhart's lessons in little hearts?"

"Sounds quite a bit like our second year with Mr. Nottingham," said Lily. "All of us girls were fawning over him. I remember quite vividly you getting into an argument with him though because he was 'brainwashing us'," said Lily, a smile on her face.

"That wasn't the only thing—it was second year, no one was really thinking about love yet," said James, looking around.

"You mean except yourself and the other Marauders right?"

"HEY! We didn't start calling ourselves that until the end of fifth year when—nevermind," he said, shifting his eyes and blushing.

Hermione snatched the schedule back, blushing furiously.

"Just like second year," said Lily, smiling. "Except this Hermione girl was me and Ron was you."

They finished lunch and went outside into the overcast courtyard. Hermione sat down on a stone step and buried her nose in Voyages with Vampires again. Harry and Ron stood talking about Quidditch for several minutes before Harry became aware that he was being closely watched. ("Attack of the stalkers!" screamed Lily, and James laughed.) Looking up, he saw the very small, mousy-haired boy ('Sounds like Peter', thought James) he'd seen trying on the Sorting Hat last night staring at Harry as though transfixed. He was clutching what looked like an ordinary Muggle camera, and the moment Harry looked at him, he went bright red.

"Wow, some first year boy has a crush on our son!" said Lily. James looked at Lily as though daring her to repeat what she said.

"Our son will not be gay. End of story," he said, and the doorbell rang. The people with information on the game were there.

"Why is it 'Lily Evans' and not 'Lily Potter'?" they asked first.

"We're not married," said James, and signalled Lily not to add to that response. She knew why—they weren't married, first of all, just engaged, and they had said that any couples would be split up.

"Well, anyway, we're here to give you the information," said the men, and they gave out the rules.

"Only one trunk with all belongings you find important," said the first man.

"You have five minutes to pack. Go pack NOW," they said, and Lily and James stared at each other and grabbed their belongings.

James packed the Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets book, since he knew they would have the chance to read some at the game. He also, remembering he had bought the fourth book for Lily (it would have been a birthday gift) brought it with him.

'We can deal without the third for now,' thought James.

He packed with his stuff three sets of pants, three tops, and two sets of robes, along with his bathing suit and five pairs of knickers. The game would last one month, he'd have to find some way to wash all the items. He finally was able to shut the trunk with all these items and brought it downstairs.

--WITH LILY—

Lily was in shock. She didn't think it would be that they would come and tell her to get her stuff together and leave! She grabbed some staple items that she had made a list of the previous night. She packed three tops, three pants, two shorts, two sets of robes, five pair of underwear, two bathing suits, two bras, and then had a bit of room left in her case. She knew James would pack the second Harry Potter book for the ride to wherever they were off to—but they didn't have the third one.

'Wait—I'm of age, I'm allowed to do magic outside of school—'

"Accio Harry Potter books 3 and 5!" Lily said, and the books came flying towards her. She grabbed them quickly and packed them. She also remembered some necessities she'd need during the game, and packed them. With the bit of space left she threw in some laundry detergent, a Muggle liquid used to wash your clothes without the "Limpio" spell, and two notebooks (her diary and one blank notebook) with some ink and quills.

Finally, hoping she'd packed enough, she walked outside of the room and sealed it shut. With that, she walked down the stairs to find James and the men waiting for her.

"Ready to go?" they asked, and she and James nodded.

"Touch this rag. It's a Portkey and will be activated once you two are touching it," said the second man. Lily and James placed their hands on the rag, as did the two men. Five seconds after they all had grabbed hold, James and Lily felt the familiar naval pull as they landed in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by people they didn't know—and two they did. (A/N: I know there's three that they know participating, but right now only two are there.)

"Hey Sir, Van," said James.

"Do you shorten everyone's name James?"

"Of course Lil," he said in response.

"Please tell me you remembered—"

"The book? Of course I did Lily," said James, smiling, as he took it out.

"Here—I brought some quills and ink with paper, we can write down what's important when we have the book," said Lily as they prepared for the worst. Finally, Remus Lupin Apparated.

"This is going to be hard for him, isn't it?" asked Lily to James.

"Yeah—how's he going to do it?" wondered James.

"Isn't there a full moon tomorrow night?" Sirius asked James, and James nodded grimly.

"SO WHAT THE HELL IS MOONY DOING HERE?!" Sirius screamed quite loudly, getting the attention of all the participants.

James and Sirius, along with Lily and Vanessa, walked over towards Remus.

"Remus, are you out of your mind?" asked James.

"Nope. They're putting me in one of the other camps, I'll be using Switching Spell the nights it's a problem. Snape, since he already knows, gets to be me for that time. Then, me, as Snape, will take a Polyjuice Potion to make me myself again—but because I'm in Snape's body, I won't have to deal with my, um, other side."

"Wow, they really thought this through for you Moony," said James, smiling.

"Yes, they did. That's why they have him as an alternate," said Remus, as they listened for the assignments as to camps.

"We will post the list within minutes of who's in what camp. There are four camps with four people each. Once we are down to eight people, which we are hoping is two in each camp, there will be a merge, and then you'll be battling for yourself," said the person running the game, who happened to be Mr. Lupin.

"So that's how they came up with the idea!" said James, smiling at Remus. He then looked at the board which suddenly had the contestants all swarming around it. Obviously, it was the list of the groups.

**_Group Chamber_**

_Marline McKinnon, Age 55_

_John Malone, Age 55_

_Arthur Weasley, Age 27_

_Narcissa Malfoy, Age 19_

**_Group Azkaban_**

_Dan Swameb, Age 34_

_Jenifer Gold, Age 22_

_Lily Evans, Age 17_

_Sirius Black, Age 17_

**_Group Goblet_**

_Remus Lupin, Age 18_

_Jack Westfield, Age 28_

_Andromeda Tonks, Age 30_

_Adrianne Nott, Age 35_

**_Group Phoenix_**

_Joseph Nott, Age 36_

_James Potter, Age 18_

_Vanessa Prewitt, Age 17 _

_Molly Prewitt, Age 25_

__Lily felt like crying. She should have known it was coming—she and James had been split up. When James read his group and it didn't include his Lily, he was also extremely upset. He then looked again—no couple was still together, they had all been split up.

Suddenly, they all heard a spell from behind them.

_"Accio Wands!_" said Mr. Lupin, and all of their wands flew towards Mr. Lupin.

"You will all go towards your designated campsites. All groups will go through the forest to a fork in the road. From there directions to your campsites will be given. Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, then let the games begin!" said Mr. Lupin.

The sixteen contestants started off through the forest. Once they reached the fork in the pathway, there were signs with arrows on them telling every group which way to go. They then split, all loved ones separating with kisses.

Halfway to their campsites were maps. However, only one group found these maps.

Lily had watched Muggle reality shows like "Survivor" (A/N: Bit of an anachronism, I know the show didn't exist yet then, but for this purpose it does) so she was on the lookout everywhere. She found the mailbox for them, and the flag was up. She stopped her three companions as they opened up the mailbox. Inside it was the map, which showed them where all the campsites were. There was also a poem-ish piece of parchment.

_Now you know you're halfway there,_

_Don't look back or you'll be scared._

_Now you have this, map of aid_

_In case an alliance needs to be made._

_Go to the other campsites, let them know_

_Be sure to let your colors show_

_There are four coupons here, one for each of you_

_When you're in need of a hand (or two)._

"What does it mean?" asked Lily's fellow girl in Group Azkaban, Jenifer Gold.

"There are four pieces of parchment here. Each one allows us to go to a different campsite for a little bit and we can bring back stuff I guess. Since it says we can make alliances, we most likely—" said Lily, but was cut off by Sirius.

"WE CAN GO TO A DIFFERENT CAMPSITE AND STEAL SOMEONE!!!" said Sirius happily. "Like we can go to a different group and take someone over to our site."

"This is really cool."

"But each one's only valid for one thing, or one person," said Lily, reading off her coupon.

That night, all the campsites had a magical fire that turned off. This was the showing of a challenge about to be played.

"Alright everyone, I bet you're dying to know what this is," said Mr. Lupin, pointing at what looked like an obstacle course of dark creatures. "It is what it looks like—an obstacle course. Without wands, this is a relay sort of course. Each person will be responsible for one fourth of the course. The first group to successfully reach the end will get the reward. The final group to arrive will have someone leaving tonight. Are you all ready?" asked Mr. Lupin, as the groups split up based on what parts they thought they could do.

"GO!" said Mr. Lupin, and the first runners of each group (Arthur Weasley, Dan Swameb, Remus Lupin, and Joseph Nott) took off. At the end of the first part, Group Goblet had the lead. They were told to run around the track which had a dark creature every here and there. Remus used his wolf senses to tell when one was coming up, and was able to avoid all of them. Then, the second group took off, with Narcissa Malfoy, Jenifer Gold, Andromeda Tonks, and Molly Prewitt running for their respective groups. They had to get through a maze, which had many obstacles, such as ropes all over to slide through and limbo-like objects they had to dive under. After this, Group Chamber had the lead, because Narcissa Malfoy was able to get through the ropes with her skinny body. Then, the second set of boys (John Malone, Sirius, Jack Westfield, and James) all took off through their task—a balance beam. Then, it was prettymuch a dead tie when the final girls (Marline McKinnon, Lily, Adrianne Nott, and Vanessa) all took on the trivia. Lily was the first to get three questions right, so she won her group the reward. The last place team was Group Phoenix.

"You four," said Mr. Lupin, staring at Joseph Nott, Molly Prewitt, James, and Vanessa) will have to come to the execution tonight. One of you will be leaving."

That night, it was finally time to get rid of one of their own. The man read the votes and finally said—

"The person who will be leaving us tonight is…"

(A/N: I know, I'm evil! But I'm the cliffy queen! HEHE REVIEW PLEASE!!! I got the chappy out for you, now REVIEW!!!!


	9. The Game

_**A/N and Disclaimer: Recognize it, not mine, don't, then it's mine.**_

_**THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS!!! This chapter is alot shorter than normal but it's an update to explain what happened with the whole game thing....**_

**_Serendipity9, Pleione, potterfeind, korrd (sorry I'm the cliffy queen, you'll have to deal with the cliffys hehe :) UltimateHPFreak, blonk, indiegirl2008, unknown, blakis girl, Nitengale, nymphomaniac, lovelylilly ), scooterbug8515_**

_**Chapter 7**_

_**The Game**_

"The person who will be leaving us tonight is Joseph Nott," said Mr. Lupin, and Joseph stood up, grabbed the belongings he had left, and left the premises.

The following day was more or less a free day. That is, James sat there until he saw his beloved Lily walking his way, holding what appeared to be a piece of parchment in her hand.

"Lily?!" he asked. "What-"

"No time, James. Grab your stuff, if your group mates see me I'm kicked off the show!" she said, and he got together his things before being asked by Vanessa and Molly why he was packing up.

"No time to explain, sorry," he said, and he quickly ran to Lily.

"Put your finger on the map," she said, and he did as she told before feeling a familiar pull in his navel. Within seconds he landed painfully underneath Lily, who kissed him hello as they stood up.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Our camp. You're now a member of Group Azkaban. Welcome," she said, smiling as he took her hand in his own and they walked off to the camp. Upon seeing him, Sirius jumped up and ran to his friend.

"'Bout time, mate! Where ya' been?"

"My team's camp."

"They are no longer your team," said Lily. However, another wizard had just shown up.

"Mr. Lupin, hello!" said Sirius.

"I'm sorry. Since you used one of the coupons you must now vote someone off of your group," said Mr. Lupin. The five looked at each other. Lily, James, and Sirius agreed that Jenifer Gold should go-even Sirius was finding her to be too skimpy. She looked hurt when the three agreed-that meant she was off. The problem-she didn't even get to take home her stuff, it was left there as she touched the parchment and disappeared.

"It's time for the immunity challenge again, I'm afraid. We only have two weeks to do this and the second week is for the top four," he said, explaining their haste in getting rid of people. This meant that twelve people would be gone in just the one week, two on some days.

"It's time to test your knowledge of one of the necessary books for survival-Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them," said Mr. Lupin that night Lily and James had thought they may be waiting awhile due to the clue on the paper. "We told you before you came here that this was a risk to your life. That is because, based on the Ministry's regulations, we are going to pair up each of you with a creature featuring a XXX rating based on the Ministry's scale. Then, whoever beats their creature, will advance to round two, where your whole group goes against an XXXXX animal. Understood everyone?" Everyone nodded except John Malone.

"Aren't we supposed to not use spells for this?" he asked. Mr. Lupin looked at him.

"Yes, but for th is challenge, and this challenge only, we are bending that rule. Any other questions?" asked Mr. Lupin, and no one moved. "Each group gets four animals at first except for Group Phoenix, who has two. The two creatures everyone has are Crups and Nogtails. Hippogriffs and Ashwinders are for the others. First we will do the Crups. One member of each group, please come here."

Marline, Dan, Tonks, and Molly all stepped forward. Mr. Lupin handed them their wands and placed them inside a cage.

The second that Tonks, Molly, and Dan stepped inside their cages, they cast spells on the tails of the Crup they were to fight.

"They are exact replicas of each other to ensure fair play," said Mr. Lupin.

Marline was knocked down immediately due to the tail of the creature. Standing up, she used a charm to cut it off. As it got knocked off, Lily and James turned their attention to the second book.

"We were ib page 96, according to my bookmark," said James, as they read the next bit.

_"All right, Harry? I'm-I'm Colin Creevey," he said breathlessly, taking a tentative step forward. "I'm in Gryffindor, too. D'you think-would it be all right if-can I have a picture?" he said, raising the camera._

"Lord, he's obsessant!" said James, looking up to see Lily not by his side. It seems that right as he read that, the second wave had started.

In the end of the first set of creatures, everyone made it through except for John Malone, who had died because he flipped out when going against the Ashwinder and didn't complete the task within the allotted five minutes and therefore was banished from the campsite.

"Now, every group will have to battle a XXXXX creature. The one we picked for this challenge is a Nundu. Every group member must now go into the forest maze set up. There is one Nundu in each maze, so once you think you see it, STUN it. If you kill it your entire group is banished from the campsite. There is a surprise at the end of the maze if you make it through. Ready, set, and-GO!" said Mr. Lupin, and the groups went into their respective mazes.

Lily, James, and Sirius all found their Nundu within seconds. They kept calm as they sent up sparks, showing they had found the creature, and all stunned it while it was staring at the sparks. It stopped moving, fell to the ground motionless, and they found the end of the maze, then smiled. Their parents and siblings (Without the three exceptions. Lily's sister Petunia wasn't there, she had a bridal shower, and Sirius' 'family' was the Potter family. Also, Marline McKinnon's 'family' members were her husband and children due to her age.) were there, waiting for them with open arms! The other groups found the end of the maze without even dealing with the Nundu, and then all saw their parents too. But Dan Swameb had been banished this time for attempted murder of the Nundu. He found it, leading his team mates to it. After the game, their wands had been reconfiscated and they were told they would not be used again in the game. "Also, your families are here for the night. That is it," said Mr. Lupin. Remus smiled-his mum had shown up too! Sirius' real parents didn't show, but Mr. and Mrs. Potter did.

That night, everyone was sleeping peacefully when there was a loud rumble. Everyone got up, worried. They left their campsites to find their parents all either dueling with Death Eaters or dead in the mud. Vanessa immediately found her parents, and as a Death Eater tried to kill her, she decided what to do. This was obviously not in the plans for the game, they would understand why she broke the rules.

"_Accio wands!" _said Vanessa, and the wands flew out of Mr. Lupin's cabinet and soared towards her. Each witch or wizard grabbed their own wand and started dueling. Sirius took on a woman figure in a black cloak, who he recognized as his cousin Bellatrix. He saw her boyfriend behind her, so he Stunned him and went to Stun Bellatrix.

But Bellatrix was too quick.

Arthur Weasley, Molly Prewitt, and Marline McKinnon were also all dueling. They realized who they were dueling as Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy once they knocked the masks off. Narcissa, knowing she'd be seen on the wrong side, left Lucius' side and ran off to wake Mr. Lupin, hoping it would stall some time she could lie and pretend she wasn't involved. Now it was just Lucius Malfoy against the three. Lucius screamed, "_Avada Kedavra!_" and one of the figures fell to the floor, and Arthur and Molly seized the oppurtunity and Stunned him.

Jack Westfield, Andromeda Tonks, and Adrienne Nott all showed up to this scene. They quickly Summoned their wands as well as three Death Eaters came to them. They were all hooded, however. No one knew who they were-but two of the three immediately sent Killing Curses at two of them and they fell to the floor motionless.

Lily and James were fighting brilliantly. They had Stunned at least ten Death Eaters with the two of them combined. As James looked at Lily, smiling, she Stunned another Death Eater creeping up behind James. But it was no Death Eater.

Bellatrix looked aside after sending a Killing Curse Sirius' way, which he dodged. She saw her Master had finally found the one he came for.

Andromeda Tonks was now working with Molly Prewitt and Arthur Weasley at Stunning the Death Eaters. Being an Auror, she knew what she was doing, and took out a few of them before realizing there were only a couple left standing there. One hooded figure who still hadn't removed his mask, Bellatrix, and none other than Voldemort himself were the only remaining people on the 'evil' side of the equation. Sirius laughed at the outnumbering before Bellatrix and Voldemort each sent another Killing Curse his way.

Vanessa had joined Lily and James' sides as they realized there were only three people left to fight. They decided to see who was under the first mask-and quickly sent a gust of wind his way. The hood fell off to reveal-

Sirius was not fearing the death coming his way. He had known for a long time it was coming.

But then he saw it. A flash of brown hair, taking the two curses for him. As the figure fell motionless to the ground-Sirius' world came further crashing down.

Snape's sallow-skinned face was visible underneath the hood now. Lily and James were shocked-Lily hadn't thought he'd turn out _that _bad. _'That's what you get when you think a greasy git like him is alright,'_ thought Lily, as there suddenly was no more fighting. Voldemort, Bellatrix, and Snape had all Disapparated. Mr. Lupin looked around, seeing all the dead bodies sprawled out on the ground. All the parents and siblings that had come were dead.

From the only living parent, Mr. Lupin (He had hid during the fight and had not been hit with any curses) they found out what had happened.

-Flashback-

About an hour ago, everyone, including Mr. Lupin, was sound asleep. But Mr. Lupin had keen senses and could tell someone was trying to sneak up on the parents and siblings of those still in the game, who were sound asleep and would be leaving after the breakfast tomorrow. Suddenly, a curse came out of nowhere, killing the Vanessa and Molly's parents along with the Marline's parents and two sisters.

That was the sign. The rest of the families woke up and grabbed their wands, cursing Death Eaters before leaving the tent for an open space. Voldemort had sent the curses at the Prewitt and McKinnon families. They reached there and couldn't go warn their kids since they didn't know where their camps were, so they turned around to see at least twenty five Death Eaters, and, behind them, Voldemort's red eyes. They saw them for only a minute before they all felt the rush of death towards them. It was then that the kids came out. "Miss Vanessa Prewitt thought quickly, I heard her shout to retrieve the wands," Mr. Lupin said kindly. Sirius looked as if he was holding back emotions he had never thought possible.

"What is wrong Mr. Black-Sirius?" asked Mr. Lupin. Remus must have explained to him that Sirius didn't have pride in his last name.

Sirius wiped away the tears that seemed to be forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Nothing, sir. I'm fine," said Sirius, and Mr. Lupin continued on with the story.

It seemed that the kids were smarter than they had thought. Even when they had no wand (when dueling, Lily and James had lost their wands temporarily but performed martial-arts like tricks to get the Death Eaters on their asses before retrieving their wands yet again. In the end, only two Death Eaters and Voldemort himself were left perfectly fine, with no more than a scratch and ragged robes from the bushes. Most of the Death Eaters had been Stunned, only a few had been killed.

-End flashback-

"It hurts me to say this to all of you. I'm sorry-but all of your families were killed. Along with some of your game mates. The game has ended, we've lost too many people in the first bit here to keep this going. The remaining seven of you can decide what to do with the money. I offer dearest sympathies to the friends of the casualities that were your friends and game mates. It seems that Narcissa Malfoy has fled the game for unknown reasons. Jack Westfield and Adrienne Nott were also killed in battle. Along with-"

"Please don't mention her name. It'll make it sound so final," said Sirius, still holding back the emotions running through his head.

"Well, then, I won't. I'll be off now-you all decide within an hour what to do and pack up your things-it's time for everyone to go safely home," said Mr. Lupin, and they all nodded him away. Then Sirius broke down.

"I should have been the one killed. She was just saving me-"

"Calm down, Sirius. I know I would be going insane if Lily had died, but-"

"SHE DIDN'T, JAMES! SHE'S PERFECTLY FINE! ALL OF YOU ARE! ME, I'M STUCK HERE ALL BY MYSELF BECAUSE THE WOMAN I LOVED WENT AND GOT HERSELF KILLED TO SAVE ME FROM DEATH," said Sirius loudly, and James and Lily looked aside at each other.

"Sirius, everything's going to be fine. Calm down," said Lily with her soothing voice.

Sirius took a deep breath before continuing on with his packing. The seven had decided that, since Lily and James had fought most brilliantly, they would take 1700 of the Galleons. Sirius, Remus, and Tonks would each get 250 of the Galleons, and the remaining 50 would be split between Arthur and Molly.

After all the packing was complete, Lily and James collected their winnings and left for home. Sirius, who wanted to talk to them in private, immediately followed them.

"I'm glad you're okay, Lily. You too, James. I'm just really upset-she was the only girl that wasn't just some one-night-stand. She was-"

"What Lily is to me," finished James, smiling. "It's okay, mate. Lily said she wants to get to Hogsmeade for dinner, care to join us?" asked James, and Sirius shook his head.

"You two have fun. I need to unpack," said Sirius, turning his frown upside-down (A/N: hehe…putting the quote into my fanfic.)

As Sirius Apparated away, James and Lily unpacked their things and left for the Three Broomsticks.

But more than warm Butterbeer was awaiting them there.


End file.
